


Silvery Knights

by Galvatron_X



Category: Gotham (TV), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emma Frost is the Frost sisters biological mother, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jealousy, Lust, Mid-Season 2 AU (Gotham), Multi, Post-Season 2 AU (Gifted), Rape, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: AU Post 2x16, Andy once again leaves his family and friends, fearing for his life. Along with Esme, the two of them eventually arrive in good-old Gotham city, looking for Emma Frost, Esme's long-lost mother. Together Andy and Esme develop new relationships and eventually a new makeshift family with a young, brooding heir, his troublesome girlfriend, a Lauren doppelgänger look-a-like and one awesome butler.





	1. Ch. I (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at writing another story! Hope it isn't too horrible to read, I've never wrote anything this in-detail before. So please! Please go easy on me.

For Andy the room was quiet. Too quiet. It was becoming unbearable for him, as the only hint of noise occasionally was Lauren’s light snort while she slept. It was like the silence was restricting his breathing. Feeling suffocated and needing some air. Andy slowly rose out of his sisters bed. Slipping on his shoes and grabbing one of his sisters hoodie.

He wasn’t sure yet, if he should go for a walk. Not yet. Maybe the spot on the roof where everybody assembled hours ago. With a deep breath he made his way towards the bedroom door. Only to bump into a collection of shields suddenly placed in front of him.

“Where the hell are you going?”

He paused, turning to look at the intense glare of Lauren’s bright blue eyes cutting through the dark at him.

“Just to get some air, that’s all. So…let me get through.” Andy could just as easily tear down his sisters shields, but he wanted to be careful. Lauren slightly tilted her head to the side. She didn’t seem thrilled…more pissed off than anything.

Lauren moved to where she now sat on her knees, arms crossed. “And were are you planning to get air from?” Lauren snapped.

“Seriously Lauren, lower your shields. I’m just wanting to go outside for a while. Get some fresh air.”

“Fresh air?” Lauren climbed off the bed pacing towards him, only to stop a couple feet. “Do you not like my air?” She snapped once more. “Is my air not good enough for you? Is it too stall?…Too thin?”

“Lauren, calm down-!”

“No!” She practically growl in his face. “Your not going anywhere! Not again, not ever again! You will never leave me again!”

Andy jumped a bit when Lauren gripped his arms with her hands, squeezing sharply. When Andy whimpered, he could’ve sworn he had heard Lauren purr.

“Ow, Lauren let go.”

“Do you take me as a fool, Andy!”

“N…no!”

“Where were you going, huh?” She shook Andy angrily. “Back to Reeva Payge! Back to your one-out-of-three psychopath girlfriend, Esme!?” Andy’s heart hammered in his chest. Did his sister know? Lauren gazed at her baby brother darkly. “You think I don’t know? I know, Andy! I felt it that night when you fucked her! It was disgusting!” His entire body was shaking. It was meant to be nothing more than just sex between them…a sensual way to fight the boredom.

“Lauren, please-!”.

She moved closer to his face, their noses mere inches away. The blue glow of her eyes was becoming vaguely clear to him…her frown twisted upwards into a wicked smile. “My! My, baby brother! You’ve become one dirty little boy!” Andy was shaken to his core. In Lauren’s eyes he saw, dare he say, lust burning in her eyes. “I think you need to be punished.”

Lauren smashed her mouth onto her brothers. Greedily, assaulting his lips with a sloppy make-out session, Lauren moaned into the kiss. Andy fought against her, trying to break free. It was wrong, on so many levels. Unethical.

“Please stop this! Just-!…Please…!” Andy interjected.

Out of rage and irritation Lauren shook her head, coiling a leg over his ass. “ **NO!** Quit lying too me!” Her hand grips his throat. “Your not going anywhere. No. no…your going stay right here! With me. We’re Fenris, bitch!” Her lower body grinds into his pelvis, with a grunt. “I want you, baby brother! I wanna see how dirty you can be! We’re gonna fuck! And your going to compare me to Esme Frost.”

In one swift movement, she spun them 180 degrees, sending her brother to fall back onto the bed with a hard ‘thud’. Wasting no time, Lauren climbed on top of Andy, settling herself on his stomach with a dark smirk.

“W-wait a damn minute-!” Andy begun only to be cut short as Lauren took ahold of both his arms, slamming them down at either side of his head. He attempts to wrestle them free only to discover he could not, Lauren sure was strong, he mentally noted.

Moaning, she thrust herself forward against him and shoving her tongue into his mouth, sending Andy into a tidal wave of strange and perplex emotions, several of them forbidden. Lauren wasted no time getting down to business, the sounds of both of their clothes being torn away from their bodies. Andy squirms beneath her, he opens his mouth to protest, snarling Lauren slapped a hand over him mouth. “NO TALKING! I’m tired of hearing your whiny bitch-ass voice!” His sisters eyes once more glowed bright blue. “Stop it! Stop fight it, me…I want this! I’ve wanted this ever since that day at the park, so quit resisting the temptation and fuck me!”

_Fuck your Sister! Fuck her, you dirty little boy!_

All he could feel was pain engulf his mind. The weight…pressure being applied, like something was physically reaching inside of his head, squeezing at his brain. He didn’t want to…yet he wanted too. The voice…voices…Feminine…sounded-

_You know you want too! The desire…quit fighting it. Everything you feel for Lauren! Unleash it. NOW!_

Andy sat up and started kissing her on the breasts, taking her nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking them softly. A smile etched upon Lauren’s lips, closing her eyes and reared her head back, moaning his name as she cradles the back of his head. Andy looked up at his sister. Seeing her in such a compromising position stirred every dark thought he harbored about Lauren inside, to slowly but surely boil over. Lauren’s hips begun to grind against his stomach, his full-one erection poking her in the ass.

Both Strucker siblings eyes met each other. Placing a hand onto Andy’s chest, Lauren pushed him back down. Its been months for her, a good while since having some random guys cock buried deep inside. She bit her lip, remembering the last and most recent affair: Wes…what they had together was fun, she’ll miss him, but now Lauren had what she absolutely desired the most with her. And she was going to fuck him.

Lauren kissed him once more as she positioned her body’s entrance against the tip of his cock. Taking a breath, Lauren impales herself onto her brother’s member, a feeling she’s longed for, returns making her feel like splitting into pieces…her mouth falls open into a perfect “O” shape, letting out a sharp yelp afterwards slapping a hand over her mouth. Andy slightly squirmed, wincing a groaning softly. His hands move towards her breasts, massaging them…Lauren felt amazing, but tight.

“Ahhh!…Ugh!…Shit!” Lauren cries softly, sliding up than back down on her brother’s length, taking it slow until the fourth pump where all the pain dissipated and replaced by the unmistakable feeling of pleasure. “Fuck me! Fuck me, now!”

Swallowing hard, than groaning at the sight of his sister bouncing continuously on his cock caused him to come undone. It was too late to back down…it was already past that, he had no choice. Gripping her hips with his hands, assisting her, pushing himself more into her body, harder and deeper without wanting to hurting her.

Within moments the Strucker siblings worked together in unison. Their hips…pelvises smashing into each other in rhythm. Both coming undone by their oncoming orgasms… Lauren slapped her hand over her mouth as her body jolted, nearing her orgasm. Like a woman possessed, she wasn’t wanting sweet and gentle, no, she wanted fast and hard.

Andy grunted excessively trying to keep up, his hands squeezed Lauren’s breasts. His fingertips pinching her nipples, hard, giving her the finally push it needed.

The Strucker siblings lost themselves together, their bodies buckling against each other. Their simultaneous orgasm exploded. Lauren used both her hands to muffle Andy and her screams and cries of bliss.

Her body dropped onto Andy’s body, gasping…breathing heavily as she took his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss. “Don’t think I’m done with you just yet, Mein Liebling!” She breathed, softly chuckling against his lips. After a couple moments Lauren rolled to where their positions were now reversed. Andy, himself returned a giggle, promoting Lauren to wrap a leg around him, pulling him back to her.

_Do it! Do. It!_

Andy’s entire length slammed back into Lauren’s pussy. Her hand immediately covers her mouth to hold in the screams and moans, as her brother plowed into harder and faster.

The squelching sounds they produced echoed throughout the room.

“Oh my god!…Oh my fucking god! YES!…Fuck my tight little pussy! Andy! yesyesyesyesyes…Harder, baby! I wanna feel that dick of yours inside me! Ohhhhh, fuck! Ohhhhhhh, baby, your dick is mine now! That dick belongs to me forever! Mmmmm!…Ohhhhhhh! Fuck me-ee-e-e-e.”

Though he didn’t stop, Andy was absolutely stunned on how turned on he was from his sisters foul mouth. His mind was going into overdrive.

“I’m about too-!…Lauren, I-”

“Inside me!” Lauren growls tightening her legs around him. “I want it all, you hear me! Every. Fucking. Drop!”

Lauren forced herself forward to meet with Andy’s thrusts. Andy was beginning to go limp, surrendering himself entirely and erupted into grunts as he shot his white, warm load into his sister. Yet, Lauren kept going, it didn’t take long for the lustful tingle Lauren craved to start, eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm rippled consuming her, crying the name of her lover.

Pulling out of her, Andy fell next to her. Both breathing heavily. After a few moments he heard giggle brake the silence, along with slurping and lip smack. Andy turned his head to find Lauren coating her fingers with his cum dripping out of her clit, brings them to her mouth, popping them in. “Mmmmm! Andy, god!…Baby, you taste so sweet oozing from my pussy.”

Andy only blinked, as he watched his sister softly rub her fingers along her folds, chuckling softly. He listened as she gasped quietly, her back arched of the mattress.

Was she sister seriously getting herself off, immediately after they had sex.

“Laure-!”

Her dark eyes snapped to his, growling. It set shivers down his spine, making him wonder what hell was wrong with his sister.

“Eat me.” She twisted herself, climbing up top of him, moving up his body till her legs where on either side of his head. Andy swallowed as his eyes set up Lauren’s womanhood. “I want to feed you, _Mein Liebling_! I want my cum to be the only thing to replenish you!” She purred.

Without allowing Andy to speak, Lauren lowered herself onto his face. Andy had no idea how to do something like this. All those lesbo porn videos he jerked off too during his private time made it seem not too difficult. Yet, he simply found himself lapping his tongue lazily. Lauren knew her brother was inexperienced at this kind of thing, it wasn’t everybody’s cup of tea, but he was going to learn.

A bit impatient, Lauren grabbed ahold of her headboard and begun grinding against his face, gently.

Using what he observed from said videos, just this time, its his tongue and not his dick. Pressing his tongue past her entrance, hearing Lauren grunt above him.

“Ugh…not your best, but we’ll work on it.” Lauren informed him, she injects a single finger along with Andy’s tongue to help him out. “Take your time, darling! I’m not going anywhere. You’re not to stop till you make me cum down your throat!”

There it was, his sister’s mysterious aggression. Was Lauren like this during sex?

Andy lapped at Lauren’s pussy, tongue dove deeper into Lauren’s clit causing her to jerk slightly, head thrown back as her brother had found her G-spot, purposely letting a cry of delight out. She didn’t give a damn if her parents heard them. They could break them apart, but they’d never keep them apart.

“Yesss, Andy!…Yes, keep doing that!…”Lauren removed her finger, wanting just her brother’s tongue to fuck her slutty little pussy.

In a series of groans and moans, Lauren’s body begun to break down as it buckled, trying to drill in Andy’s tongue as much as possible. She was burning!…Her body was melting on the inside. Within seconds, Lauren’s pussy exploded with a fiery orgasm. Filling Andy’s mouth with his sisters sweet juices.

“That’s right, _Mein Liebling_!” She moans reaching down grabbing a fistful of her brothers blonde hair. “Fuck!…Drown in my nectar, baby! It’s all for you!”

Lauren slowly stills from her assaulting of Andy’s face, until she moves downwards sitting on his stomach. She looks down at him with smirk. “Come here!” She demands, pulling Andy to sit up and devours his lips hungrily, licking off her own pussy cream along his plump lips and chin.

Spent. Her lust satisfied, for now, Lauren lied on the bed with Andy, breathing heavily. Lauren turns her body facing him.

“You will never leave again, understand.” Lauren replied softly, Andy only nods his head. Lauren smiles, wrapping a arm around him body pulling him into her. “Mine.”

_Tell her, you love her!_

That voice!…How didn’t he recognize it before. Andy looked around the dark room to find a figure with glowing blue eyes standing at the foot of the bed. It was just one of the Frost sisters, instead of all three. But which one was it?!

_It doesn’t matter! You will belong too us again!_

The sister moves leaning down. Her hands set onto the bed, she begun to climb over him. Andy gasped in shock to find the Frost sister, herself was completely naked. The One-of three was now above his face.

“Sleep!” She commanded.

His world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will diverge in AU for Gotham, mostly because I never watched Gotham except the first couple of episodes of season 2 (Yeah! I know!):
> 
> The Frost sisters, namely Sophie and Phoebe will be crueler and sickf**ks in this story. Esme, will be the most independent after finding a way to severe her connection from her sisters. Esme, Sophie and Phoebe are considered to be Alpha-level mutants in my story and harness all the powers of Emma Frost.
> 
> The next chapter will focus on Andy and Esme a bit, sometime after 2x16 after running away together, because Esme is the only person he trusts so far.


	2. Ch. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it isn't terrible. Kinda hard to write smut with zero sleep. But I promise to try making future chapters a bit longer so...
> 
> Here we go!

**One month after the destruction of Sentinel Services HQ**

Esme tossed and turned. After finally giving up on the possibility of sleep, Esme rose out of her bed and entered the living room. Turning on the light and picking up the book off the coffee table.

Making herself comfortable, she managed to read half of the first page when a voice flooded into her mind, a voice she had heard in a very long time.

_Hello Darling!_

_Mom!…Mom where are you?_

She didn’t get a reply back. Utterly baffled, Esme returned her attention back on to the book, yet she couldn’t read a single word. Her heart was racing as a single tear slid down her face, splashing down onto the page. Esme hadn’t known anything about her mother, not since the day, her sisters and her where taken. Like if she was even still alive or not.

Phoebe and Sophie had long since abandoned any determination, in locating Emma Frost. Esme never did. Though she lost her sisters in the fight, Esme can only hope her mother will forgive her. Emma Frost use to be part of the Brotherhood, who once sought mutant supremacy over humanity.

There was a knock at her door, wiping her eyes and re-situating herself on the couch.

“C…come in!” Esme stammered.

“Its just me.” Andy replied stepping into her apartment - with a packed bag?

With a raised brow, Esme immediately acknowledged it. “What’s that?” Andy remained quiet, hanging his head. “Andrew Strucker, why do you have that with you?!”

He finally met her blue eyes, swallowing and nervously scratches his neck.

“I-I’m leaving.”

Esme’s mouth fell open as surprise flashed across her face. “Excuse me?!” She jumped up from the couch, shutting her door, taking ahold of Andy’s wrist, guiding him to the couch. “Are you crazy?”

Andy sets the bag on her coffee table, taking a seat next to her. “I might be.” Esme glared at him wanting a more logical explanation. “I can’t deal with any of it, Es! It’s been a month and I still can’t coop with it. Lauren - Lauren’s suffocating me!…Making it worse.”

“Making it worse how?”

Esme didn’t need Andy to explain in full detail about Lauren’s recently inappropriate, unruly incestuous behavior towards him. _Seems everybody forgot I’m a fricking telepath!_ Especially during the celebratory dinner to commemorate Reed Strucker and celebrate their victory against Reeva, when she heard _motherfuck!_ come from Andy’s general direction. It took her no time at all to realize Lauren was stroking his dick under the table. For a brief moment, she was disgusted that Lauren would pull such a dirty move at such an inopportune moment. Esme could easily rat them out, but choose to remain quiet. Hearing Andy let out a short breath as Lauren apparently showed his cock no mercy, made the telepath…envious. So, Esme politely excused herself, quickly retreating back to her apartment and voraciously played with her own pussy…!

_Ehem!…That isn’t my point, sorry!_

“What is Lauren doing precisely?” Esme asked placing a hand on his knee.

Andy ran a hand through his blond hair, releasing a tired puff. “She’s grown quite…sensual towards me…and he’s gotten into this habit of calling me wolf?” Esme raised a brow at that. Probably having something to with Andy’s fascination with wolves and Fenris.

Esme opened her mouth to say something, but Andy beat her to it.

“I don’t like seeing my sister like this! Esme, we can’t even be alone together for one moment without her wanting to hump the fuck shit outta me, like a fucking dog in heat!” He reaches for the packed bag, showing it to her. “This is why I’m wanting to leave, Es! Its too much! I love Lauren, but she’s becoming too aggressive towards me.”

Esme’s eyes illuminated brightly, probing his mind. He didn’t stop her.

She saw Lauren, like a mad dog corner Andy, tearing off the clothes from his body and…

The memory was too much for her, so Esme dipped out before finishing it. To the telepath’s brief observation, Lauren Strucker was forcing herself on Andy.

“How many times has she done this?” Esme growled in agitation. “Because this isn’t okay!”

“Only a couple times.” He responds quietly as he found the floor suddenly interesting.

Esme shook her head in disbelief. She once more probed his mind to witness an entirely different memory. From seven hours ago:Lauren goes ballistic when Andy suggests they hold off on leaving and got physically violent by slugging him in the stomach only for her anger to quickly diminish and coddle him. Kissing him, begging for forgiveness.

“Andy…” She began, however Andy wasn’t having anymore of it.

“No, Esme! I’ve already decided what I want to do.” He says abruptly glaring into her blue orbs. But the telepath can easily read he’s scared.

Once more shaking her head, she takes his hand in a comforting grip. “You don’t have to go through this alone! You’ve got a group of people willing to stand behind you.” Andy stood to his feet moving away from her. She was losing him. “Andy…if you leave, she can just as easily hurt everybody else!…”

“You don’t understand, Esme!…You just don’t get it!”

Esme didn’t know what else to do, with a sigh of irritation. “Why did you even come here tonight? Why can’t you leave quietly into the night?”

He surprised her with his next words.

“Because I wanted to ask if you’d come with me!” He admitted before collecting the bag on the coffee table, immediately waving off the proposal. “Its was a stupid idea, I’m sorry!…I’ll just - I’ll just…”

Andy made to move towards the door, Esme didn’t was him to disappear from her life. He actually meant more to her than he realized. In a split second caught him by the arm, stopping him from leaving.

“Es…?”

Acting solely on impulse, Esme pulled him into her. In the back of his mind, he’s been wanting to get another chance with Esme, since that night a few months back when Reeva sent Esme and him to tail a Purifier informant. They only fucked out of boredom…yet such declaration, which lead to a hasty removal of their clothes, seemed a little bit more eagerly. Once it was over, Esme refused to acknowledge it happened between them. Sophie and Phoebe, harassed and ridiculed him about it…Sophie even begun _‘flirting’_ with him for sometime until Esme yelled at her to knock it off.

The kiss between them was passionate, slowly building momentum. Esme was impressed Andy was strong enough to pick her up off feet, at which she snaked her arms and legs around him as Andy kicked his bag off the coffee table and the both of them continued devouring each other until Esme was lying across the table and Andy on top running his hands up and down her body. She grunted uncomfortably slightly against the hard surface but she dared not complain.

“Es-?”

“Just shut up and fuck me!”

In a blur every last single piece of clothing left their bodies and littered the carpet. Andy kissed her lips softly and hips grind against her, however Esme wasn’t patient enough with foreplay and teasing.

“My God, Andy!…When I say _fuck me!_ It means take your dick, stick it into my pussy and go to town!”

Andy stared at her, blinking once than twice before smirking. “Okay…well your asking for it!” His lips went down onto her neck, directly onto a pressure point and the telepath bit her lip, letting out a low moan. His kisses became deep and quick, even using his teeth until he unconsciously bit her.

“OW! What the fuck, Andy!?” She asked reaching for the spot. “Are you a damn vampire or something?!”

“Sorry, Es…!” He replied slightly panicking he might’ve fucked up completely. However the Frost sister only simpered at him.

She reached between them gripping ahold of Andy’s cock giving it a couple strokes and the teen grunted, dropping his head onto her chest, much to her delight. Payback for bitting her. She didn’t want to waste anymore time, it was going on 3:11 AM and John will be up in a couple hours to wake up everyone, so without anymore pointless teasing Esme slowly inserted the tip of his dick into her causing her to hiss.

Andy knew how experienced Esme was…but damn she was tight!

“Ohhhhh shiiiit!” She growled playfully. “Its been too long, so, take it slow at first and take it from there.”

Andy nodded in acknowledgement, as he slowly pulled in and out of her. Esme’s hands wrapped themselves around his biceps, letting out a whimper when Andy started to speed up his pace little by little. He enjoyed the way Esme’s breasts bounced as he pounded into her, unlike Lauren’s which he believed would occasionally slap herself in the face. But Esme wasn’t Lauren…and he was okay with that.

“Oooohhhhh, god!…Right there!…Hoooolllllyyyyy fuck…shit!”

His balls slapped against her as his pace quickened. _Faster!…I want you to go faster…fuck your sister! Turn me into your fucking little slut!_ A whimper left him as Lauren’s voice filled his head. His release was coming, yet he didn’t stall his pace at all. He fucked Esme harder and faster the best he could.

The telepath slammed her own body against his, attempting to drive his dick in as far as it’ll manage. Andy could tell Esme was at her end. He felt her tighten around him. Her head whipped from side to side before it bent upwards letting out a boisterous cry. One he was sure everyone could hear.

It was his turn. Hesitating for a moment, Andy pulled out of Esme and spurted his cum onto her stomach letting out a guttural groan and closed his eyes.

Upon opening them, Esme breathing heavily, glaring at him.

“Thanks for the warning, Andrew Strucker!”

“S-sorry…I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to shoot inside you or not. I was remembering last time.”

Esme couldn’t help but giggle, as her fingers wipe the cum on her belly, licking them clean. “Well last time, I didn't do this neither.” Referring to her cum-coated fingers. “I remember shoving you off me and immediately went to go take a shower…for an hour.”

Andy took the hint and climbed off her. Reaching for his boxers and received a slap on the ass by a laughing Esme.

“Couldn’t resist.”

Andy shook his head, amusingly until his eyes rested onto the packed bag on the floor.

“Esme…”

She made her choice already.

“Go hop in the shower, I'll pack myself a bag.”

He stared at her for a moment before walking in the direction of Esme’s bathroom. She glanced at the clock on her microwave. It was fifteen minutes till 4 o’clock with a calming breath, she stood up and moved towards her bedroom.

* * *

Esme meet Andy in the hallway after shutting off the power to the apartment, closing and locking the door. After giving her an assuring smile, the both of them stepped out into the crisp morning, leaving the apartment complex and everybody they loved behind.

* * *

**Next morning**

She awoken with the familiar sense of loneliness…the same kind of loneliness Lauren felt when Andy left her long ago.

Her soulmate wasn’t anywhere in sight. Her Andy was gone…she couldn’t feel him anymore. Fear overtook her upon finding the note with her name scribbled on the front. Her body trembled slightly as she opened the piece of paper. Taking a moment to read it over and rage consumed her entire being.

With a shrill scream, she viciously shredded the note into a million pieces and destroyed her bedroom.

He left her!…And took Esme fucking Frost with him. Lauren collapsed onto her knees sobbing. Sorrow, anger and jealousy pooled into her mind and heart and soul.

_Andy was her true love…her soulmate._

_Andy was her beauty. Her wolf. Her fucking perfection!_

_Hers! All hers and nobody else. Nobody else was allowed to have him, but her._

_She wasn’t going to allow Esme Frost take her property…she will pay, oh so slowly!_

_Andy is suppose to love her…_ **_FOREVER_ ** _._

_And forever it will be._

With such a revelation, her mind cracked and buckled as her lips turned upwards into a smile. Snickering silently only for it to transform into maniacal laughter…

…As Lauren Von Strucker is born.

The newly christened Von Strucker tore down the doors of her bedroom. However unbeknownst Lauren, Sophie Frost watched her pawn promptly exit the apartment with a look of satisfactory on her face, before vanishing into thin air like a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not to make the story too Andy/Esme as I do plan making them have a brother/sister relationship. 
> 
> Also Silver and Bruce appear in the next chapter.


	3. Ch. III

**Two weeks later - Trenton, New Jersey**

The noise was deafening to Andy. Maybe it had something to do with him somehow ending up next to the large speakers with music from the top-ten artists blasting from it. He lost Esme in the ensuing chaos of this wild crowd of young adults.

Esme believed the both of them deserved a night to be normal. Just a couple mutants wanting to have a night of fun. Right. Did Esme really think coming to a nightclub was such a great idea? He isn’t…wasn’t like Lauren, who before the whole school dance thing, loved to party and…mess around with boys.

The thought of his sister brought forth memories of that day in the park when their minds and souls joined for the first time and he experienced everything about his sister…including a newly, deep yen to consume him.

Andy was brought back to reality as a girl begun grinding her body against him. She was most definitely drunk.

It was time to find Esme.

He fought the endless tidal wave of hot and sweaty bodies only getting shoved once by some guy after Andy accidentally bumped into him and his girl. After awhile, he located Esme dancing with a couple guys and a beer bottle in hand. He was most definitely surprised to see Esme possibly drunk. Being normal. Yet normality pulled at his heartstrings a bit, watching her being sandwiched between two guys made his chest tighten. Was he jealous? Though the two of them had a healthy sexual relationship concurrent on being travel companions neither one of them touched the subject of _‘just having sex’_ meant anything about a romantic attraction.

He moved closer to her, gaining the telepath’s attention. She saw the mildly hurt expression on his face and moved towards him leaving both men calling out to her only the music drowned out their voices.

_Let’s get some air._

Andy nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Few hours later**

The early morning sun peeked through the partially opened curtains of the motel room as Esme slipped her favorite blue silk robe over her naked body and begun laying out clothes for both Andy and her and packing away everything else.

_Do you see yourself as housewife?_

With the roll of her eyes, Esme turned to find her mother leaned up against the dresser staring at her daughter with a rather bored expression. With a sigh she continues packing the bags. Emma pushed away from the dresser, aimlessly wondering around the hotel room, observing and snorting in amusement at the questionable stain on the carpet.

_Are you going to answer me or not? Or continue on being impossible, girl!_

“Do you see a ring anywhere on my finger!?” Esme snapped at her, holding up a hand. “Did you get a fucking wedding invitation in the mail? I think not! So quit pestering me, what Andy and I do together is none of your damn business!”

Emma smirked. Amused. She detested her twenty-two year-old daughter having sexual relations with a sixteen year-old. Emma had the absolute will and power to stop it here and now, yet decided against it…if only her child will quit thinking about it.

_Then do turn them off. A mother doesn’t need to see such nor hear the profanity leave your mouth!_

“Why’re you even looking into that part of my mind for?”

Her mother had become quite a nuisance ever since they arrived in New Jersey, but Esme could sense the excitement…deep, deep within her mother. The joy of having her daughter back after years of being apart…after Esme, Sophie and Phoebe were taken from her. Don’t get her wrong, Esme was keen to see Emma again, if only Emma would stop being discreet and tell her where in New Jersey she was.

_Gotham. Gotham city,_

Esme was surprised to know her mother was living in the most crime-ridden city in America. A city where mutants were given partial asylum from the U.S government and Sentinel Services, but were still ostracized by society.

“Where will we find you?”

_Diamond district, I’m living in the penthouse suite of the Gotham Royal Hotel, an old courtesy of the Wayne family._

“Wayne family!…The Wayne family?!”

Emma rolled her eyes. _I didn’t stop living my life after my children were taken by those anti-mutant mongrels?…No. Because I knew my daughters, I knew the three of you could handle yourselves without me!…Oh, don’t look at me that way?_ She growled after Esme gazed at her woefully. _Yes, my search for the three of you lead me to Martha, who was only engaged to Thomas Wayne at the time, which was an unexpected boon for me to exploit…but…they grew on me. Considered me family, eventually trusting me with their only son after he was born._

“Did you know we’d escape though.” She assessed calmly.

Emma simply nodded her head, she heard the water in the bathroom shut off. _We’ll talk more once you’ve arrived. Please do not dally too much, Darling._

The moment she vanished, Andy exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist while drying his hair with another one. He stopped to notice Esme standing entirely still like she’d seen a ghost.

“Es?…Es! You okay?”

She casts a glance at him, nodding her head slowly. “It…It was my Mother, again.”

“What’d she say?”

“This time she actually told me were to find her; She’s in Gotham.”

* * *

**Gotham City**

Betrayed. Lonely. Scared…

Those emotions plagued Silver St. Cloud’s mind over and over, even after she was told her Uncle Theo was found dead at Southside Docks…with a damn umbrella crammed down his throat, Silver still found herself looking over her shoulder every every so often, fearing the man will somehow show up to her bedroom and finish her off.

That night Silver watched the only remaining family members leap out the window, leaving her behind to rot and possibly take all the blame for everything.

Silver hated them.

She deserved it. All of it…

However she wasn’t expecting Bruce to barge into the office, determination all over his face, possibly planning to stand up against her uncle. Her heart skipped a beat, as she ran for him, embracing him in a hug.

_“Are you alright?!” Bruce asked his eyes instantly locking onto the open window. He can put two and two together._

_“I…I’m okay!” She managed to say._

_“Where’s your uncle?”_

_The young Wayne heir could see the sadness. Anger in her eyes, as they leaked with tears. Silver quickly wiped them away. “They left me here! Bruce…they abandoned me all by myself!”_

_Before either of them could speak, Gordon rushed in, gun in hand, pointing it at Silver._

_“Bruce, get out of the way!” The detective demanded harshly as he’s gaze remained on Silver who let out a small whimper hiding herself behind Bruce. Bruce threw his arms out blocking Silver off from Gordon._

_“No!…She saved me from Theo!” Gordon raised a brow in uncertainty, refusing to lower the gun. “Please!…I know I should’ve left with Alfred and Selina but I couldn’t just leave Silver with her Uncle Theo!…He tried to kill me, he would have if Silver didn’t push him out the window!” Gordon looked to Bruce than Silver and back. “Please, Gordon!_

_In a way, she saved him. It was his turn to save her. Detective Gordon lowered his weapon._

_“Get outta here! Now!” He barked jerking his head towards the office door. “The both of you, I never saw you, you never saw me!”_

_Taking Silver’s hand into his and they left together._

Bruce stated as long as she remained at Wayne manor, Silver had a place to stay. A place to be safe. Though Alfred became civil towards her, she knew he still distrusted her. Selina Kyle was a different story as the thief was openly hostile with refusal to possibly make amends. Silver did call her _“gutter trash”_ and called herself, _“Bruce’s girl”_ once upon a time.

A knock on her door, pulled her away from her thoughts. Bruce poked his head in. “Hey can you come downstairs? There’s somebody I want to introduce you too.”

“Who?”

He smirked at her. “Come and see.”

Curiosity definitely got the best of her as she followed him down the grand staircase and into the primary living space where Alfred and a Blonde haired woman, who looked to be in her late thirties to early forties, engaging in a silent conversation. Silver found her to be the most beautiful woman she’s seen in her life.

Bruce placed a comforting hand on the small of her back pushing her further in. “Aunt Emma!” He calls out with a smile, the woman…Emma - stops her conversation with Alfred turning to them as a warm smile.

“Silver St. Cloud! Been anxiously waiting to meet you.” Emma replies stepping forwards hand extended. Even her eyes. Deep blue. Allured Silver in, making her feel…nervous. Her trance was broken with an elbow poking her softly in the side.

Silver grasped Emma’s hand shaking it stiffly. Smiling. Yet she continued staring into the older woman’s captivating gaze.

“I…didn’t know Bruce had other family living in Gotham, an Aunt at best.”

“I’m more of an honorary one.” Emma says politely releasing the young girls hand. “I was best friends with Martha Wayne before Martha became…well!…Martha Wayne.” The woman replied.

Silver nodded in acknowledgment, but why does Bruce feel the need to introduce he’s Aunt Emma to her? She wanted to become a part of Bruce’s world badly, but this…this was uncanny.

“But-!”

The older woman smiled knowingly, she knew what exactly Silver was thinking at the moment. “I understand your worries, Silver. Here for two weeks and suddenly Emma Frost wishes to meet the girl, Bruce could’ve easily left behind?” She was beyond perplexed at all this. “But he didn’t. He risked his life yet again by going after your uncle to save you.”

Biting back tears, Silver gulped and looked down at her feet. Bruce wrapped an arm over her shoulders frowning. “Aunt Emma!…” Turning to Silver. “What she’s trying to indiscreetly say is, you’ve proven to me, you really have changed from being that girl I first meet playing by the fountain a couple months back. I trust you, I consider an ally. A friend, though I cannot…love you anymore than that.

A sad smile appeared on her face. A large part of her need to hear that, but also a smaller piece wanted her to deny everything. She ignored the latter by embracing the heir of the Wayne family. Emma silently nodded as Alfred seemed uncomfortable.

“In light of Alfred’s caution; I cannot see anything ill-attempt towards Bruce inside her mind.” Emma replied the last part at Alfred softly. “So quit besieging the poor thing!”

Silver instantly caught onto the whole _‘inside her mind’_ part. Wait!…What do you mean by _seeing anything ill-attempt_ inside my mind?”

Bruce spoke up first.

“Uh…Emma is a mutant! A powerful one…” Her mouth fell open, she always heard about Mutants on the news every so often but never actually met one. “…She’s considered one of the most powerful telepaths next to Charles Xavier.”

The girl couldn’t wrap her head around it. Did Bruce just seriously reveal - a huge Wayne family secret to her? Silver was horrified as she stared at the woman utterly disconcert. However she was willing to keep something like this to herself, yeah lesser mutants were publicly know, but a telepath? What some people would do to get their hands on that kind of ability.

“You can trust me.”

“I know I can trust you. With being an omega-level, if I can probe the…childish mind of the President of the United States undetected, I can find the slightest form of deception, no matter how far one attempts to bury it, inside a fifteen year-old girl’s mind,”

“Cool.” Was all Silver could muster.

“Welcome to the family, dear.”

* * *

The subtle feeling of _butterflies_ caused Esme to reconsider hightailing it out of the hotel and possibly never look back. It was Andy knocking on the double penthouse doors which assured her it was much too late now to back down now!…With her mother being a powerful telepath, she’d fully aware her of daughter already.

By the second knock the doors open to reveal Emma. She eyed the two, nonplused. Esme smiled brightly while Andy openly gaped at the woman in amazement. Looking from Emma to Esme and back again, Andy noted how much Esme looked exactly like her mother…but younger or the other way around.

“Hello, Darling.” Emma acknowledged Esme before realizing her daughter’s…partner was openly staring at her. “Does he have to do that?”

“Sorry!…It’s - uncanny!” Andy retorted pointing between them.

Without responding the older telepath moves to the side, allowing both young mutants into the penthouse. They where amazed on how a single hotel penthouse resembles a large house. The large window in place where a wall should be, displayed a spectacular view of Gotham city.

“The penthouse has multiple rooms. I’ve taken the liberty of preparing two of them, unless you prefer sharing a room?”

“Uh-!”

“I think separate rooms would be beneficial. I’ve got nothing against Esme, but you tend to toss and turn a lot.” Andy spoke truthfully at which Emma nodded her head in agreement.

“Very well! Andrew; Down the hall to the left” Emma turned to Esme. “Dear; Down the hall, to the right. I will allow you to settle yourselves in.” Andy smiled and disappeared. Esme picked up her bag to follow, but Emma caught her ahold of arm. “When do you intend on telling him the truth?”

Esme looked to the ground in grief.

“We just got here! Can’t you be a little more sympathetic at the moment?!”

Emma let go of her daughters arm, staring at her in with a deaden expression. “Because it’d be a shame for him to awaken in the middle of the night, screaming from nightmares! Memories he doesn’t remember experiencing, all because you refuse to-!

In anger Esme dropped her bag at her feet and in her mother’s face within seconds.

“How dare you!” She growled lowly wanting to keep her voice quiet as possible to prevent Andy from overhearing. “How dare you threaten me with something like that! I - I took them away because he wanted me too!”

“HEY-!” Andy called out jogging back out into the living room with a large grin on his face. “Hey, Esme! Come check out the TV in my room! It’s sick!”  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” Esme replied softly getting a nod from the boy before he disappeared once more. She took advantage of the situation to growl once more at Emma. “Stay away from him! I mean it, mother!”

Once Esme is gone, Emma let out a breath she was unaware to be holding.

_Nice work Emma ol’ girl! Smooth!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was the chapter I was really excited (and afraid) to write about as I introduce Silver and Bruce into this chapter, thinking it was too lazy, rushed, etc. But I haven't seen Gotham yet and got all the information I can off Gotham wiki.
> 
> I also added Emma Frost to the story. For some reason I imagine actress Nora Kirkpatrick as Emma because she looks a little bit like an older Skylar Samuels but hey that's me! Agree to disagree!
> 
> Plus I'll try and make chapters longer and speed up the pace of the story.


	4. Ch. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this is the first chapter I’ve written on my phone and but didn’t proofread any of it. So all mistakes are mine.
> 
> My thumbs are sore.

Andy observed himself in the full-length mirror wearing the whole shebang: Dinner jacket with notched lapels, pants, white dress shirt and Oxford dress shoes. The only thing was the loosen bow tie which hung around his neck.

”Well don’t we look smashing!” Esme teased standing in his doorway, arms crossed. He smiled when he saw Esme in her extravagant low-cut black cocktail dress.

”Your looking quite striking yourself!” He responded back.

she steps up to him twirling a finger, gesturing Andy to face the mirror. He does and Esme’s arm snake over his shoulders and begun tying the loose bow tie.

Andy mentally grinned, of the thought he could still be Esme’s best friend-!

”It was just sex, Andy.” She assures halfway done. “That’s all it was.”

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

once done, Esme spun Andy around so she could look him over once more.

”There’s nothing to be sorry about, Andy. It was strictly carnal between us, in reality it probably wouldn’t have worked between us anyhow.”

”Maybe! - Maybe not.” Andy says observing in the mirror before stepping away. “So...this event?”

Esme rolled her eyes. “The opening of the Vreeland hotel! Yes, you have to wear that” She indicates the suit. “It’s a black-tie event.”

”I know - its just not me. I thought the only time I’d be wearing one of these things in my life, for my own wedding...or at least, my funeral.” Esme’s face displayed horror at which Andy laughs. “I’m kidding, Es! I’m not expecting to die anytime soon.”

About twenty minutes later, Esme and Andy met Emma in the penthouse foyer, who was wearing a white dinner evening dress with a large slit in the dress showing a bit of leg making Andy wonder who the Queen Frost is trying to make an impression on. He smirked knowing Emma  _heard_ him and let out a soft growl of annoyance causing Esme to chuckle lightly.

They where indeed a family.

* * *

Once Selina saw Silver St. Cloud descend the grand staircase in a off-shoulder formal dress, and her mood towards the blonde sours even more. If Selina had a drink in her hand she’d toss it directly onto that stupid silvery-colored dress.

_Hello! It’s a high-class gala, not some Spring formal._

”Your really going to wear that to a Vreeland shindig?” Selina called out with a sly smile.

_Sigh._ Silver has been here for three months and as of yet, made little to no progress with the thief, she decided if Selina couldn’t accept her...she’ll ignore her. Silver eyed Selina’s own discounted dress, leather jacket and fingerless gloves.

”Are you asking me or yourself?” Silver sarcastically retorted watching the sneer disappear from Selina’s face.

”At least I’m not dressed like some stand-out slut! It’s black-tie honey!”

Three months age, Silver would’ve went crying to Bruce. Now: She’s learned to build her confidence back...with the help of Alfred help. “Again, you or me?”

”Why you!...”

”SELINA! SILVER!” Bruce called from the top of the staircase. “Enough, you two!”

”She started it!”

”No! She did!”

The young Wayne heir quickly moved towards them. “It doesn’t matter! Selina, I heard you call Silver a  _stand-out slut!_ \- I thought we could move past this! Now apologize!”

”Apologize!” Selina screamed pointing a finger at Silver. “Why aren’t you making her apologize as well?”

 “Obviously, you can’t let bygones be bygones, Alfred has, so why not you!?” Bruce said. “Frankly, I grow tried with your hostility over Silver. Apologize or you can stay here instead and cool off!”

Selina crosses her arms and growled through her teeth at Silver. “Fine!...I’m sorry!”

”Silver?”

The blonde nodded.

”So am I...Selina we can be friends! I want to be your friend by burying the hatchet.” Silver spoke, stepping closer. “Bruce gave me a second chance. One I will not squander. Can’t you give me a chance, at least?”

Bruce glared at Selina awaiting for her reply as Silver stuck out a hand. The thief would rather like to punch the the blonde instead...but she’s right. The rivalry between them was becoming tedious, Selina had more important fish to fry. With an irritant huff Selina clasped her hand with Silver’s with a quick, stiff shake. Without another response from either of them, Selina exits the manor, to the awaiting limousine.

”How was that?” Silver asked.

Bruce simply glanced at her. “Well - it’s a start!”

* * *

 

The new Vreeland hotel was located right on Founder’s Island in central Gotham City. The island consisted mostly of commercial buildings such as: LexCorp., Queen Industries and AmerTek and multiple upscale condominiums.

Basically another part of Gotham for the affluent. This was Andy’s life now. He wanted a new life and got his wish via Esme.

According to the new SS card, birth certificate and the other forged documentation Emma presented him, Andy was now publicly known as  _Andrew Frost-Summers_ at first he was confused as to who the hell Scott Summers was and why he’s Andy’s _father._ Emma explained Scott Summers was a figure of her past; a figure which has been dead for years. Though the Frost matriarch stated it’s only a cover name and Andy’s allowed to still consider himself a _Strucker_ , privately of course.

”You alive in there?” Esme asked grasping ahold of his forearm lightly.

”Yeah, yeah...just taking in the view of Ryker Heights is all.”

Andy knew he couldn’t lie to an ace telepath such as Esme, yet she doesn’t attempt to go poking around in his mind.

* * *

 

**Sometime later**

Oliver Queen nudged Bruce in the ribs for the millionth time, chuckling.

”Would you stop that!” Bruce said taking a sip non-alcoholic drink to keep himself from smiling at his friends constant teasing.

”Why don’t you ask Veronica to dance?...Trust me, she’ll say yes! The babe’s had a thing for ya, since...like forever!” Oliver replied, gesturing towards the future Vreeland heiress. “Plus if you do. You can talk me up to Ronnie’s gal pal, Andrea Beaumont.”

Bruce mentally scratched his head. _Right?!...Andrea Beaumont! Which one is that one again? Ronnie’s got too many of them with her._ He never understood why, such a compassionate person like Veronica Vreeland retains a snobbish group of girlfriends?

”I-I don’t know.”

”What’da mean; _you don’t know!?_ ” Oliver cried out throwing his hand out. “Ronnie’s super hot!...Hell I’d attempt to get with her, if she wasn’t so caught up into you!”

Bruce silently scowled Oliver. Sometimes he wished the blonde heir would have a little respect towards women. Bruce just wasn’t interested to pursue Veronica.

It was a certain thief, which always occupied his mind. At that, Bruce took a quick glance across the ballroom to find Selina leaned up against a wall blowing bubbles with the gum she’s chewing. He didn’t deny the feelings he got every time looking Selina’s way, nor the pounding of his chest.

Sometimes _bad_ intrigued him...or at least Selina’s kind of bad.

”Excuse me, Oliver, I’ll catch up with you later.” Bruce replied unexpectedly leaving Oliver bewildered, who simply waved him off.

* * *

_Pop!_

Selina pushed off the wall as Bruce approached her with a smirk, hand out to her.

”Let's dance!”

”I don’t dance, Wayne!” She rebuffed humorously.

He nods in agreement. “I wasn’t asking. I’m telling!”

_Pop!_ She rose a brow. “You are aware, I don’t like being told what to do.”

“I know.” Nodding once again.

with a roll of her eyes, she led Bruce by the lapels of his dinner jacket onto the dance floor. The both of them ignoring the disapproving looks of onlookers.

Neither of them cared.

* * *

 

Silver watched Bruce and Selina dance with a smile. Despite what the blonde thought of the thief, Selina truly does care about him. She was happy for him...for them!

Though she found it difficult to move on, Silver has fully accepted, she’ll never be the love of Bruce Wayne’s life. Even Emma told her, her own _‘Bruce’_ will come when the time is right.

Eventually.

Speaking of the telepath. Silver caught sight of Emma Frost and moved to say hello.

* * *

 

The glass Esme held almost slipped from her hand in complete astonishment after Esme caught glimpse of the young blonde girl. The girl wearing Lauren Strucker’s - _well...everything!_ approaching both Frost women with a smile.

_Oh...oh my, God! She...she-! OH MY, GOD!_

_Please darling! Try and remain calm. She doesn’t know._

After Emma informed her, there was a girl in Gotham that could identically pass off as Lauren Strucker, Esme, at first thought her mother was just simply pulling her leg...but now!...Even though Esme’s physically seeing this _Lauren 2.0_ with her own eyes - she still couldn’t believe her eyes.

”Emma!” _Lauren 2.0_...or Silver St. Cloud as her mother said her name was, called out and enveloped the Frost Matriarch in a tight hug, which Emma happily returned one of her own.

”Hello Silver, my dear! I’m so glad your able to be here tonight.”

”Well here I am!” Silver replied presenting herself, than looked to the other blonde woman with Emma.

Emma pulled Esme forward. “Silver, I’d like to formally introduce you to my daughter, Esme.”

The younger blonde only gave Esme a friendly smile. “Hello, Esme. Nice to meet you.”

”Likewise.” Esme says, wanting to be as benevolent as possible, without being too weary of the girl. “It’s Silver right? That’s quite a name. Very unique! Never heard of one quite like yours before.”

Emma facepalmed mentally at her daughters conspicuous prying.

”Uhhh, thanks?” Silver said tilting her head. “I like Esme too. It’s a beautiful name itself.”

_I need to find Andy before he runs into her._

_Whatever for?_ Her mother retorts. _Your already keeping things from him. Why keep Silver from him as well?_

Esme eyed her mother accusingly. _Why am I getting the feeling your doing this on purpose, mother._

Emma smiled.

”Oh, you guys are speaking telepathically to each other, right? That’s so cool!” Silver leaned in and spoke lowly. “If I was a mutant, I wouldn’t mind having the power to read minds.”

Esme openly glared at Emma. _Wait!...She knows we’re mutants?! Why would you do something as careless as that?! She’s...she’s-!_

A mistake.

Emma eyed her daughter coldly. _Shut your mouth, girl! She’s nothing!...I will not be having this discussion with you, a second time! I’ve shown you her memories. Silver is an innocent girl who unfortunately shares the same appearance as the Strucker girl- She. Isn’t. Lauren Strucker!_

Silver saw the looks of conflict between the Frost women, afraid she said something she shouldn’t have or somehow insulted their abilities.

”Did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry, Emma!”

The older telepath shook her head assuringly. “No, you didn’t. Esme and I-! We...tend to disagree with each other from time to time, usual petty mother-daughter argument, you needn’t concern yourself with. Our arguing is the probable reason why my son, Andrew disappeared amongst the crowd.”

_Yup!_ Her mother went there.

”Well. If you want my help keeping an eye out for him, I’m your girl.” Silver volunteered sweetly with a toothy grin until becoming aware, she had no idea who or what Andrew looked like. “I-I don’t know what he looks like, I’m afraid.”

”Here. This’ll help with the issue.” Pulling the girl to her, placing an unexpected kiss on her cheek, filling her head with a mental image of Andrew.

”He looks... _lost._ ” Silver admitted quietly.

”My brothers been through a lot in the past year. So it’s easy to identify to brooding and withdrawn tendencies.”

”Sounds like my kind of guy!” Silver quipped turned on her heels to begin her search.

Emma chortled as Esme balled her fists tightly. “Envious green is most certainly not your color, darling.”

”I’m NOT jealous of her!”

* * *

 Dancing with Emma Frost made Andy incredibly unnerved. The worst thing he could do at this point is step on her feet, but thankfully he didn’t. According to her it’s a Frost family tradition for the men (Andy) of the family to dance with the women (Emma and Esme) of the family, before dancing with anybody else.

Once the song ended, Andy finished by twirling the Frost matriarch out, than pulled her back in at which she let out a suppressed giggle.

for the first time since he’s known her, Andy’s never heard Emma remotely laugh before. however the lively emotion Emma expressed disappeared within seconds and her cold demeanor mask set back into place. With an approving nod and cool kiss on the cheek, Emma turned away, leaving Andy to find somebody else to dance with.

So here he is now, even less confident enough to ask one of these upper-class girls to dance. Andy stepped off the dance floor, moving out onto the terrace for some air. Figuring he’d be the only person out here taking in the sight of Gotham City At night. The city truly was beautiful sight to behold.

”Are you following me?” A voice from behind had Andy’s world crashing down in a heap of turmoil as fear consumed him. That voice!...it wasn’t hard to recognize her voice. His fucking sisters voice. Turning around slowly, Andy saw - or at least believed to be gazing at Lauren several feet away.

_Lauren! Oh shit! **NO!**...She found me! **SHE FUCKING FOUND ME!**_

”L...Lauren?!” He whimpered carefully.

”Excuse me?” The _Lauren_ doppelgänger responded with a raised brow, staring at him intently with her arms crossed leaving Andy utterly baffled. “Are you going to answer me or just stand there, gawking at me like some kind of weirdo?”

Andy’s throat suddenly became dry as his body started to shake. Everything about her was Lauren: hair, eyes, nose, mouth...even her hourglass figure matched perfectly.

How is it possible a girl could-! It’s gotta be a cosmic joke or Andy had finally lost it...no, this girl is really here. With him...!

“N...no, I didn’t follow you! I don’t even know who you are!”

The girls eyes narrowed in accusation. “But didn’t you call me Lauren a moment ago?”

I - I thought you were somebody I knew. Sorry.” Andy assured. But like I said: I wasn’t following you alright!...just seems like we both had the same idea.” Saying while trying to avoid making eye contact with her. He was only being cautious, expecting Lauren to drop this act of hers and forcibly take him, while ignoring his pleads to stop. Lauren was cruel enough to do something such as this: Pretending to be somebody else, her twisted version of role play during sex. She’s done it before...he winced slightly to the thought of one memory with Lauren ordering him to call her _Sophie_ while they fucked.

So remained vigilant with this look-alike.

The _Lauren_ doppelgänger tipped her head to one side dubious of the boy before her. “Well I apologize than.”

Andy nod in agreement. “Apology accepted. I’ll leave so you can-!”

”You don’t have too!...I mean you can stay, I’ll try not to bother you.”

The girl moved towards the railing, Andy did the same and the both of them looked out at the city.

Andy shifted his mind back onto _Lauren_...wondering if she can sense him thinking about her. He peeked carefully at her next to him, catching any sign of a slip up...he need to be sure.

_I need you, Lauren._

Nothing.

_You look so beautiful in that dress!_

Again nothing. He had to be sure...he just had too.

_All I want to do at this very moment is to tear that dress off your amazing body, bend you over and fuck right here._

He saw her swallow. Their eyes met, he expected to see the wicked look of possession in hers, but only found them to be normal. Gleaming warmly. The _Lauren_ doppelgänger smiled. You expecting me to burst into flame or something, the way your looking at me, so intensely?”

It took him a moment to realize he was staring at her a tad too long and with a nervous grunt, Andy suddenly found the Cale-Anderson neon sign intriguing.

”Uhhh!...No-!...It’s just, uh...at this angle with the moonlight your...gorgeous.” Andy blurts out, especially _gorgeous_ , and proceeds to mentally kicking himself in the ass. _Moron!_ However the girl giggles lightly and Andy couldn’t help but to think it’s enchanting. “I’m sorry! I sounded like a total perv!”

She simply waved it off with an impish smile. “It’s fine. Unless your referring to something else? I’m obviously not complaining...not one bit!”

Silver slipped back into her old habit of teasing but not wanting to push too hard. She found Andrew to be quite attractive. Her old self would’ve worked her magic on him to get whatever she wanted and leaving in the dust, to pursue somebody else.

That girl doesn’t exist anymore.

Andy smiled shyly, blushing a little as she stepped closer. “If your wondering, Silver!...Silver St. Cloud.”

_Silver St. Cloud? What a name._ “Andy Str-! Andrew Frost-Summers.”

”Well, Andrew Frost-Summers...would you like to dance?” She asked batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, setting a hand onto his, filling Andy with dread as he watched her intertwine their fingers together. He looked at their hands in surprise...

Nothing happened.

There was no glow as they touched. No instant connection to Fenris. No anything!...She wasn’t the person thought she was! - This Silver St. Cloud was a normal girl...A girl who greatly resembled his sister.

_She isn’t Lauren._ A voice whispered to him.

He wished it was. A dark part of his mind wanted it to be Lauren. Despite her capricious personality to that of a scorned lover: He missed her, after all Andy left the Inner Circle with Lorna partly to be with his sister again. Despite her aggressive possession of him...he missed touching her. This was where the dark side of himself moved towards - he wanted to...he wanted to-!

Silver felt his hand tremble under hers, looking into his eyes she saw his eyes darkened with libido. It excites her. _Pervert indeed._ Unlike all the guys before Bruce, Hell!...Even some of her Uncle Theo’s business associates gave her that same look. But this boy...it was different, made her feel different.

Emma told her, during their private, woman to woman talk, her very own _Bruce_ will appear in do time. Had Emma been planning this? If so, it worked.

Silver didn’t want Andrew to stop. Especially when an arm wrapped securely around her body, pull her to him. She could feel the burn inside.

It erupted into heated euphoria after Silver smashed their lips together. She could feel a hand squeezed at her ass, she retaliated by pulling Andy’s hair, causing him to moan into their make-out session.

”SILVER!” A male’s voice shouted sharply, instantly making her break away from Andrew. Andy, returning to his senses found himself being stared down by a dark haired boy his age, while a girl in a leather jacket next to him snickered loudly. “What the hell is going on here?!”

”Looks to me like, Silver had her tongue down...whoever the hell this guy is’ throat! Wow! Consider us good, girl!” Selina laughed louder, giving Silver a thumbs up. Though she was embarrassed, Silver couldn’t tell if Selina was either mocking or praising her. Bruce was a different story. He was seething, wanting to rip into Andy a billion times over. It wasn’t jealousy she saw, only a overprotective brotherly glare towards Andrew.

Andy wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear. The other boy’s intense stare was most definitely unsettling at the least.

”Get away from my sister, if you know what’s good for you?” Bruce growled darkly and Andy immediately put distance between Silver and him.

”BRUCE!...Seriously!?” Silver interjected looking to find Andrew quickly departing the terrace. She was furious, now.

Bruce needed to speak with Silver alone. Without taking his eyes off Silver, he spoke crudely. “Selina, give us a moment.”

Selina chuckled, retreating back into the ballroom.

“What compelled you?...Did he force you-?” Bruce asked pointing in the direction Andy left.

”No, he didn’t force me. In fact, I’m the one who kissed him first!” Silver shouted defensively.

”His hand...!”

Silver narrowed her eyes at him. “What difference does it make where his hand was at! Apparently, you weren’t paying too much attention because my hands weren’t keeping to themselves either!” When Bruce doesn’t respond, she continued. “And what business is it of yours anyway? I’m my own fucking person, I can do whatever the hell I want! Just because you saved me from myself, doesn’t give you some kind of title holding over me and my life! I love you, Bruce! I know you want to protect me and appreciate everything your doing for me. So just please back off!”

Bruce breathing in and out deeply, trying to reduce the anger for his surrogate sister, refusing to lash out at her. He knew she was right. “Why him, though? Out of all the guys here...”

”Because I liked him! I don’t need a reason, too. I just wanted some passion in my life right now.”

”By hooking up with random guys, blindly?”

“I’m not careless! Not some _stand-out slut,_ but I do have flare.” Bruce winced at this and Silver tried to keep from smiling. “If I want to have sex! I’m going to have sex, so quit acting like I’m still that innocent girl alright.” She headed back inside only when she was close to Bruce she said. “If you must know, he was Emma’s son, Andrew.”

Once Silver was out of sight and Bruce left alone.

_Emma doesn’t have a son._

* * *

 

He couldn’t believe he did that.

Taking advantage of that poor girl because some residue of desire for Lauren remained deep within his mind. The lust scratching at the surfaces of his mind...wanting to break free.

* * *

 

It hurt. Esme didn’t want it too, but she just couldn’t help it.

Her mind started to buzz upon gulping down her fifth glass of champagne. It was definitely the strongest sparkling wine she’s had by far. Maybe if she kept drinking it’d take her mind off on how incredibly bitter she felt for this so called 15 year-old replica of Lauren Strucker.

_I am jealous._

Andy and Esme were a lie...

...Their entire sexual relationship is built upon a lie!...

...One she selfishly maintained, while trying to muster enough courage to tell him. Once Andy finds out-!

_NO! I can’t!...I can’t. I love you, Andrew Strucker! And I will hold on to you for however long as I can._ A lone tear fell from her face. _Andy. I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry._

* * *

Emma took a moment to leave the ballroom and stroll the extravagant and luxuriously of the new Vreeland hotel with a single glass of wine, in her grasp. Her mind became too crowded with the drunken thoughts of some of the guest, including the - Ahem! - multiple noises which emanated from behind the hotel room doors she passed by.

_No!...No, please! Don’t do this! Please!_ Andy’s voice filled her head suddenly from the room to her right. Dropped the glass at her feet, Emma lunged for the doorknob, opening it.

Sitting on the bed waiting for her was one of her other daughters.

_Hello mother._

_Hello, Sophie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I might not post anymore chapters off my phone since it was hell just trying to write this one and having to sweat through the soreness. But I’ll keep writing the chapters and post them all together once I’m able to.
> 
> I’ve already got the second part to this story all planned and it’ll focus mostly on Andy and Lauren with a bit of a surprise character on the side to go along with them.
> 
> Other than that stay classy.


	5. CH. V

**Then**

_Lorna guffawed loudly at Reeva. She even pounded a fist onto the table hysterically. Beside her Esme facepalmed, while Sophie, Phoebe and Reeva Payge all stared at the green-haired woman unamused._

_“Your kidding me right?! Your shitting me right now aren’t you?!” Lorna replied once her laughter subsided. “Because it’s the most ridiculous thing, I’ve ever heard you say Reeva.”_

_“Where do you come off assuming I’m kidding, Polaris?” Reeva displayed a mildly annoyed smirk towards the metal-controlling mutant._ Your already on very thin ice, Lorna Dane! I’ll ensure your beloved Marcos is the first to fall. _Sophie and Phoebe silently snickered at this while Esme simply glared at Reeva, however Lorna mistook it as the Frost sisters where laughing at her._

Reeva Payge has finally lost her motherfucking mind!

_Lorna suddenly switched into her overprotective mode as all signs of humor all but left her. “No! No. Reeva, he’s only a kid! Why-! How can you think of something as formidable as that!”_

_Reeva cleared her throat as she stood to her feet. “Our homeland security will be built by three legendary mutant families: Frost. Von Strucker. Dane-Lehnsherr! With each member of their respectable families, considerably more powerful than any other mutant! You will all be revered as king and queens!” Her eyes locked onto Lorna, smiling knowing she’s getting under the woman's skin. “With Lauren Strucker unavailable to…help preserve the Von Strucker bloodline. I expect that duty to fall onto one of you! Or the four of you, if you’d prefer.”_

_Lorna outright refused to let this go any further. “No! This will not be up for debate, understand me? I don’t care if its to birth the next line of Fenris! My Andy will not be subjected to this!” Rising to her feet, pointing at Reeva._

Bitch! I hope your not expecting to see you precious little family again?

_“Yeah, I’ll pass!” Phoebe grimaced, holding a hand up. “On both accounts! I’m not gonna let an inexperienced, little kid impregnate me.” Phoebe respected the Von Strucker bloodline substantially, but will not allow herself to sleep with a 15 year-old boy just to get knocked up!_ Fuck that!

_Esme she squirmed in her seat. She wasn’t too keen on the idea herself. Andy was much too young for this, despite his unavoidable role in the upcoming mutant uprising. “I’m out too! Sorry.”_

Shameful. I expected more from you, girls. _Reeva turned her attention towards the sole remaining Frost sister, automatically scratching the green-haired mutant from the list._

_Off to the side, Sophie chuckled quietly. Her plan was unfolding flawlessly, Reeva believes she came up with it all on her own._ How cute! _Neither of her sisters knew it’s been Sophie influencing Reeva’s decisions lately. Especially this one._

_“Are you finding this funny, Soph?” Phoebe asked trying to peer into Sophie’s mind directly only to be booted out._

_“A little bit!”_

_“Care to explain?” Reeva growled impatiently, taking her seat once more._ Psychopath!

_She nods. “It’s simple: Phoebe refuses ‘cause her pride matters most too her and fucking a little kid would greatly tarnish it and Esme won’t do it because he’s is just a kid, despite her obvious attraction towards him!” Esme swallows angrily, her fists clenched tightly on the table. Sophie ignores her, focusing on Lorna now. “And Lorna. You won’t do it because you see him as personal family. A brother of sorts!”_

_“Get to the point, Sophie!”_

_“Andrew and I will make beautiful babies together.” Sophie’s lips curled into a smile._

* * *

**Now**

She gasped as her blue eyes snapped open. She observed the hotel room with her new, but temporary eyes. It felt good having a living body again after several months of being _dead_ and trapped. Sophie laughed in delight to hear Emma’s voice instead of her own.

Picking herself up off the floor, she looked in the mirror mounted on the wall. Grimacing at her mothers reflection. “Oh…oh, God! For being thirty-four?…Thirty-six? You definitely show your age!” Sophie placed both hands on her face, stretching her mothers  skin in her own way of mocking Emma of possibly having wrinkles.

_Sophie!…How dare you! Get out of my body this instant!_ Emma pounded on the mental barrier she was trapped in. Emma gave into her emotions, letting them surface, allowing her crazy-ass daughter to _hijack_ her mind and body for herself. _Sophie!_

Sophie ignored Emma by continuing to inspect her mother’s body, turning her attention onto Emma’s bottom, giving it a squeeze. “Aged, yet still firm. You sure do know how to keep your body tight, Mommy!” Then she focused on her breasts. “Yeah!…Esme and Phoebe are totally getting your body as they grow older. Yuck!”

_What’re you trying to prove?…On how old my fucking body is?_

“How utterly droll of you, Mother! Stop trying to making all about you, because it isn't all about you!” She spat viciously, lightly slapping herself across the face. “If you behave, like a good little bitch, I’ll let you have your body back after I’m done.” Sophie bluffed. Her time in Emma’s body was limited. She was powerful enough to subdue the legendary _Emma Frost_ temporarily, but the insufferable bitch will find a way through her hold quickly. “Your body isn’t the one I’m waiting for.”

Emma grasped how chaotic Sophie’s mind really is… _she was a full-blown psychopath!_ Her plans for Lauren Strucker and what her daughter did too the poor girls already fracturing psyche!…

_Stay away from him!…You’ve done enough damaged to him-!_

“I WANT IS TO SEE HIM! - IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK FOR?!” In a bellow of rage, Sophie tore the mirror off the wall and heaved it across the room, where it splintered into pieces upon contact with the floor. “ALL I WANT IS A COUPLE MINUTES ALONE WITH HIM!…TOO HOLD HIM! KISS HIM…TOUCH WHAT’S MINE!” Taking in a sharp intake of breath, simmering herself and smiled furiously. 

“Esme kept him from me with her fucking lies and neither will _you_!”

Sophie departs the hotel room in search of her Wolf.

_Sophie! SOPHIE!…_ **_SOPHIE!?_ **

* * *

**Then**

  _Andy sat in uncomfortable silence on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial with none other than Sophie Frost. She called it a_ ‘day out in DC’ _,_ _and asked him to join her. The both of them stared out towards the Reflecting Pool and the Washington Monument, not saying a word to each other._

  _Sophie broke the silence by gazing at him with a not-so-menacing smile the three-in-one sisters where known for. It was simply good-natured. “I’m in the mood for some ice cream.” She stood up holding out a hand for Andy to take. “Come on, I know a doable place with the best ice cream.”_

  _With a shrug of a shoulder._ I can do with some ice cream. _He gripped her hand and she pulled him up. As they descended the marbled steps, Sophie didn’t release his hand as she guided him down and interlocked their fingers as they left the memorial behind. He choose not to say anything._

  _The ice cream parlor was small and void, so Andy and Sophie had the shop for themselves. Except the guy behind the counter who was tossing Andy dirty looks occasionally._

  _“He’s just jealous!” Sophie replied after slowly pulling her spoon from between her lips. “Because he can’t get a girl like me, obviously!”_

  _“Jealous of what?! O-of me? He can’t be jealous of me!…Right?”_

  _Sophie smirked shaking her head in disapproval.“You should hear some of the things he’s saying about you being with me in that perverted head of his!”_

  _Andy shook his head in disbelief. “Nah, he cannot be jealous of me…I…I should be the one jealous of him, since he’s better looking than me.”_

  _Sophie frowned, she didn’t like her wolf talked himself down like that._ No. Your perfect to me. Nobody will ever compare to you, my wolf. _“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, okay! Your a decent looking young man, good enough to snag me.”_

  _“Thanks Sophie.” He never thought he’d be thanking any other Frost sister besides Esme for words of encouragement. Maybe he misjudged Sophie and Phoebe. Maybe their not as cold and ruthless as he thought, Esme showed signs of independence without her sisters…maybe the others can as well._

  _Her hands balled into tight fists as he thought of Esme. “Your thinking about Esme quite a bit over there.” Sophie breathed, trying not to become riled over the fact her wolf preferred Esme over her._ Never!…She can’t have him! _“Have something you wish to tell me?”_

  _He blushed a bit and it pissed her off._

  _“I-I had a bit of a secret crush on her back before the whole Trask shit with the Underground.”_

  _“Do you still?”_

  _“I do,” He admitted bitting his bottom lip nervously. “But!…I-I think, she might be kinda gay for Lorna.”_

  _“Or maybe she just not that into you like that.”_

  _"Your not telling me anything I haven’t figured out already. It’s only a ridiculous fantasy, Soph! I’m a teenage boy literally surrounded by beautiful women 24/7.”_

  _It was her chance…and she’s taking it! She will have him…whatever it takes, he will belong to her._

  _Sophie rubbed her neck slowly, seductively with a sultry smirk. “It doesn’t have to all be fantasy, Andrew. It can be…” Her high heeled boot nuzzled against Andy’s leg lightly. “…Reality, if you want it enough.”_

  _His breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t expecting this conversation to turn out like it was. His mind_ ‘pending’ _while his heart beat like a jackhammer._

  _“I-!”_

  _“Do you want it, Andy? With me?”_

  _The next fifteen minutes where nothing but a blur. Andy couldn’t make heads or tails how they wound up from their table to the tiny, unisex bathroom of the ice cream parlor in a heated, yet sloppy kiss. Andy’s hands touched her all over as Sophie’s legs coiling around his waist pulling him in, making sure no distance was left between them as her fingers tangled though his blonde hair. Pulling. Her lower body grinding against his…_

  _The bathroom was too damn cramped!_

  _“Let’s go somewhere less confined, yeah?”_

  _He nods in agreement._

* * *

**Now**

 Andy yelped in surprise when Emma rounds the corner at the exact same moment he does, causing him to literally jump ten-feet in the air.

 “Geez, Emma! Sorry…!”

 “Why’re you wondering the halls for?” Emma/Sophie asked stoically tilting her head to one side, wanting to keep her mothers facade legit for as long as she possibly can.

 “Needed to get away for awhile! It’s getting borderline PG-13 in there, the guests are getting sozzled.”

  _My wolf! - I need you to touch me!_

 Emma/Sophie nodded in agreement. “How about a dance, Andrew?”

 “What?!…Here! In the hallway?!” Andy pointed out but she didn't care! - _You will touch me!_ “You can hardly hear the music from here.”

 “The best music is in the mind Andrew. We make our own music!”

 Andy was lost. Not entirely sure what she meant by that. Emma was acting really odd tonight, all of a sudden. Bitting the inside of his cheek, the Frost matriarch - normally a distant and calculating person - was being…a person. But that didn’t stop him from accepting his surrogate mothers request and the two of them started to dance…slowly.

 They stared into each others eyes. It was a gaze a woman her age shouldn’t be giving a mere 15 year-old. One of twisted love and happiness.

  _Remember me. Remember how happy we were!…Before Esme took everything away!…Don’t worry baby, once I’m whole again, she’ll be the first to go._

  ** _NO!_** _…Sophie! I’m begging you!_ ** _DON’T DO THIS!_** Her mother screamed, desperate tears fell from her eyes as her bloodied knuckles stuck the barrier to no avail. Emma was scared…horrified! There was no telling how much damage her psychotic daughter will do before her time is up. _Andrew! Please, that isn’t me! That isn’t me!_ Once. Twice. Her determination settled back into place. **_STUPID BOY!_** _\- You must recognize who it is!_ With a punch the mental barrier cracked and her daughters limited hold on her body started to dwindle. It still wasn’t enough to break free.

 “Kiss me, Andrew. It’s okay.” Emma/Sophie was treading through dangerous waters, but she had him. Sophie had to make her claim. Time was just about up for her.

 “Emma-?” He whispered softly.

  ** _NOOOO! FUCK YOU, SOPHIE!…I FUCKING REGRET THE DAY YOU WHERE BORN!_** Emma roared in absolute anger and with one last mighty punch the barrier around her shattered, freeing her from Sophie’s control and like a flame on a candlestick Sophie Frost extinguished completely

Emma was in control of her actions once more. No trace of Sophie remained. She was gone…for the time being. For now, she focused back onto her surrogate son who stood much too close.

 So Emma did the most cowardly thing… _Andy isn’t ready for the truth, yet. I’m sorry, Esme! You where right._ She raises her hands to his temples. _He’ll hate us, you know! Both you and I, Esme. I-I can’t let it be like Scott and Jean all over again! I’m so sorry…for everything._

 Andy fell unconscious and she caught him, gently lowering him onto the floor. Wiping the last several minutes from his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I'm not confident with this chapter...so I hope everyone can at least stomach it! From this point on the story will focus on what its suppose to be about...Andy/Silver and then eventually Andy/Silver/Lauren once Lauren arrives.
> 
> Lauren returns the next chapter...I'll try and post it later on tonight or sometime tomorrow...if I don't crash!


	6. Ch. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy reflects more on Lauren up to a disturbingly degree and Silver just won’t take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate the first part of this chapter to LackingLack for (being the only one to leave reviews so far) giving feedback on each chapter. It’s inspired by their story “Destiny or Despair” one of my favorite Andy/Lauren-ish stories. LackingLack - If your not okay with this I’ll delete it and rework it just say the word...I only borrowed a some story details: Andy/Lauren eventual Lauren/Sophie and Andy/Phoebe, mentioning of X-gene transference but added mostly my own content.
> 
> To everyone else there is smutty times between Andy and Silver and than Lauren by herself. Hope it isn’t too terrible.
> 
> Also...  
> Don’t blink. Don’t even blink. Blink and you’re dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don’t turn your back, don’t look away, and DON’T blink.

_The sound of bone breaking, caused Lauren to snap her attention back onto Andy. Fury filled her upon seeing the dead body which now laid at her brothers feet. In a huff sheimmediately strides over to him, twisting him around, forcing him to look at her._

_“I did tell you to kill him!? I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO KILL HIM!”_

_Andy shove her off him in disgust. “I don’t need your permission to do anything! So piss off!” He growled, turning his back at her. She begun seething._  

_Her brother was disrespecting her…No, she will not tolerate it!_

_Lauren flung one of her disks at him, only for Andy to quickly intercept it. Using a ‘telekinetic grip’ to stop it mid-air leaving Lauren in a state of shock. With a dark glare towards her, he pushed it back, at which Lauren only had a small opening to move out of the way or she’d be sliced in half._

_Shock converts to anger upon straightening herself._  

_“H…how dare you! You will not talk to me like that again! Understand!” Lauren hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously making it perfectly clear she meant it. “I’m your Queen! I will have order and respect! Even from you-!”_

_“SHUT UP!” Andy exploded with rage, extending his arm out at Lauren, curling his fingers like he was gripping an invisible person. It was at that same moment Lauren couldn’t breath. The air flow to her lungs had become restricted, like somebody was choking her. Reaching for her throat, she’s surprised that the only hands on her neck were her own. Shock and fear overwhelmed her upon realizing Andy had found a way of touch her without…touching her. “I grow tired of listening to you talk! The very sound of your voice vexes me!”_  

_With his telekinetic grip on her, he rose Lauren a couple feet off the ground._

_Clawing at her own throat, desperate to break the grip on her. Looking in Andy’s eyes, silently gasping upon seeing the one thing she hadn’t seen in his beautiful eyes before. Murder._

_“A - Andy!…P…p - lease!…I can’t breathe! Stop it!…I’m s-sorry!” The tears flowing down her face were genuine. She was scared, for the first time, in a long-ass time._  

 _“YOUR KILLING HER!” Sophie at her side, shrieked hysterically as she watched Strucker_ ‘strangle’ _her girlfriend. “_ ** _STOP IT!_** _”_

_Lauren’s gasps begun to cease and her eyes rolled up into her head, her arms quickly went limp falling at her sides._

_“_ ** _NO!_** _” Sophie roared suddenly charging at Andy with intent on tackling him. However she didn’t account on Phoebe being on the offensive for Andy. Mentally shutting Sophie’s body off, losing all feeling, locking up and fell to the ground with a hard_ ‘thud’. 

_With a huff, Andy sent Lauren flying back into the farthest wall, hard enough where the impact knocked his sister already oxygen deprived body unconscious._

_“Lauren!” Sophie cried trying to break out of her mental hold._

_Phoebe eyed the Von Strucker girl. “Did you-!…Is she dead?”_

_“No.” Andy spoke impassive. “Why. You think I should?”_  

_“I’ll leave it up too you. It’s your choice, baby”_

_Andy turned his attention away from Lauren and focused on Sophie, assuring. “I didn’t kill her-!”_  

_“Fuck you, Strucker!” Sophie gasped venomously. “You think your going to get away with this act of disloyalty? Once she wakes up, the both of you are going to be at her mercy.”_

_“I doubt it, Sophie. Perhaps you thought Andy and I where too inferior NOT to be aware Lauren and you where plotting something, because who comes to Paris during our fucking uprising?”_

_“You don’t know anything!” The restrained Frost sister shouted._

_“We know Lauren’s looking for a specialist. One who’s capable on transferring my DNA…namely my X-gene into you.” Andy spoke calmly, looking down at Sophie._

_Sophie laughed stiffly. “Because your an idiot! Weak!…You’ve failed Lauren on multiple accounts, hell you couldn’t even stomach doing what was necessary in D.C!…and crying like a little bitch after Lauren commanded you to squash those humans like the shits they where, proved how utterly pathetic you are!”_

_Phoebe noticed how Andy was remained calm. Feeling his anger slowly simmering, but her sisters words weren’t riling him up. Yet._

_Andy kneeled down onto one knee in front of Sophie, nodding his head in agreement. “I won’t even deny that isn’t true.”_

_“Yeah, good thing Lauren found that out before it was too late, by choosing me to take your place,” Sophie mocked. “With making me: her equal. Partner and lover!” Making sure to put emphasis on_ lover _. “It’s gotta sting knowing Lauren will never want you! Ever again. In any means of form!”_

 _Phoebe sensed a tiny spike in his emotions._  

_“You know, I gotta give my sister extraordinary credit! Because it’s a damn good plan.” Andy blew out a tired breath pondering for a moment, than looked to Phoebe with a soft smirk. “Pheebs? What do you think, Babe? Wanna be apart of Fenris with me?”_

_“NO!…Don’t you dare answer that-!” Sophie glared daggers at Phoebe, who was tapping a finger against her own chin._

_“Might as well! Lauren wasn’t going to show any mercy towards you, babes. And if being connected with you intensifies with Fenris…just imagine how it’ll be…in the bedroom.”_

_“FUCK YOU!…Fuck you, Phoebe! I’ll kill you! I’ll-!”_

_Andy simply watched Sophie continue to struggle against her mental hold. “You know, we don’t have to be enemies, Sophie.” Andy replied eyeing his motionless sister. “And if you agree not to stab us in the back! Maybe, just maybe there can possibly…be a way of splitting my sister’s Fenris X-gene between the two of you…”_

_At that Sophie stilled trying to break free. That was intriguing!…The Fenris DNA split between three people? Fucking bastard, that’s impossible! “Liar! That’s impossible!”_

_Andy shook his head in objection. “Is anything ever really impossible.”_

_“I see probability.” Phoebe coaxed crossing her arms. “Choose wisely, Soph! ‘Cause I doubt things won’t go back to being normal afterwards.” She pouted teasingly._  

_A painful groan came from Lauren’s direction. Lauren had regained consciousness and carefully sat up. “Ow!” Her voice hoarse from having her windpipe almost crushed. It took Lauren a moment to get her head to stop pounding before remembering why she was lying on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower. Once her eyes connected with Andy; hatred filled her entire being. She was going to tear her brother asunder, than Phoebe will be next. “T-traitors!…The - the both of you!” Her eyes softened upon landing on Sophie. “Did they hurt you, love muffin?”_

_Sophie could only shake her head in response._  

_Lauren let one of her saw disks go, but her dexterity was off so she ended up missing Andy by mere centimeters. “Dammit! Q…quit moving!” Legs wobbled like jelly while using the wall for support in her attempt to stand up._

_She once more lobs another disk and like the one earlier, Andy caught it effortlessly where it continued to spin at dangerous velocity. Dissipating it soon after._

_“H-how’re you doing that! It…its really annoying!”_

_“I underwent a second mutation, kind of like how both Sophie and Phoebe did.”_

_“What?! - W…when the fuck did that h-happen?”_

_“Back home, while you where busy finding a doctor who could extract my X-gene and place it into Sophie.” Lauren’s only reply came in flipping Andy off with both hands. “Very mature of you.”_

_“I’m going to kill you! Both of you! I hate you so, so much!”_  

_“Enough!” Phoebe spat in frustration at the Strucker siblings, afterwards turning to Sophie. “What is it going to be, sister! Yea or nay?”_

_Lauren cackled madly. “Like Sophie will betray me as well. She’s mine! And once this pointless talk is over, her and I will have no further need for either of you and fuck happily as we burn the remainder of this old world down!”_

_“Yea,” Sophie muttered unexpectedly taking the three mutants by surprise. “I’d have to admit, you’ve piqued my interest with the possibility that not just two, but three could harness the power.”_

_Lauren’s mouth fell open in shock. “What?!…No! Sophie!…No! Mein Liebling, its suppose to be us. You and me.” Lauren’s body shook with dread and fury as Phoebe on Andy’s orders released Sophie. For a moment Lauren thought Sophie’s unforeseen betrayal would be a ruse and she’d kill them for her. She was wrong as she watched Andy help Sophie up off the ground. “NO!…What did you do to her?”_  

_“Nothing. Yet. Sophie can still use this opportunity to help you out.” Andy pointed out, stepping away, leaving Sophie between Lauren and him…_

* * *

Lauren Von Strucker jolted awake in her bed, breathing heavily running a hand through her messy hair. Turning on the lamp, tossed the covers off her and sit up. The dream was absolutely…vivd! Lauren believed it was actually happening.

She then pointed out the biggest flaw of the dream; Sophie Frost was her lover instead of Andy…well, he use to be but wasn't anymore. _Sophie and me?!_ _Not in a million years! Plus the bitch is dead! So…Andy and I are endgame! We will be together forever and ever and ever_ she thought while giggling madly. 

Phoebe Frost had the liberty of being Andy’s little girlfriend!…A vindictive little girlfriend at that - Phoebe will never touch him either! He wasn’t entitled to anyone else! Only her. It’s unfortunate about Esme though. Lauren’ll have to make the bitch suffer a bit before ending her miserable life. 

With a guffaw laugh, placed a hand to her throat. In the dream, Andy seemed to be able to choke Lauren without physically touching her. Lauren should’ve be outright terrified…yet all it did was excite her - turn her on. _When I get my hands on you, my love…I want you to choke me while we fuck!…Mmmm! - Yes._

The moment her foot touched the ground, the environment around her shifted - Lauren wasn't in her apartment any longer. Instead found herself within a opulent furnished hallway. Gasping as she looked around not have the slightest clue where she was and/or if her mind was finally connecting with Andy’s after these past months. _If so! Why now? Hmmm!…_  

She was in some kind of hotel, since the multiple doors lined throughout the hall had bronze plates with numbers on them. Blowing out a huff exasperatedly as her gaze focused on the large window giving Lauren an outstanding view of…wherever she’s at! 

She was in a city obviously. _Duh!_

“Quit being difficult _Mein Liebling_!” She growled placing both hands on the glass. “I don’t like it when you play these fucking games with me.” Lauren bumped her forehead on the window. Not enough to do any serious damage, just hard enough to make it hurt. “Where the fuck are you! My wolf!…I need you.” The last three words came out in a whimper. 

A nearby newspaper rack in the corner of her eye, caught her attention. With a quick hand, Lauren plucked the top, thick bundle of paper out of its bin. Straightaway her eyes loomed over the publisher companies name at the very top, in large letters: _Gotham Globe - Gotham City’s #1 source of everything Gotham_ …Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance and realization… _idiot!_  

“Gotham City!…He’s in motherfucking **GOTHAM CITY!** ” She seethed dropping the newspaper at her feet. The anger and disbelief melted away and replaced with delight. “Found you, _Mein Liebling_! After months of nothingness…I’ve finally got you!”

* * *

  _W-what the hell happened?_

Andy woke up on the carpeted floor of the Vreeland. Alone. No body was around, the back of his head throbbed like someone struck him from behind. _Is that what happened?_ Who could’ve possibly ganged up on him. Essentially, Andy wanted to believe it to have been that Bruce guy, acting in retaliation since Andy made-out/groped with Silver St. Cloud on the terrace. 

He knew the guy was non other than Bruce Wayne, the last sole heir of the Wayne family. Emma has a picture of him and her somewhere in the penthouse, so it was easy putting two and two together.

Rubbing the back of his head, rising to his feet. Andy looked at his hand to find any means of bleeding. He didn’t.

“I…I should get back to the ballroom - Kinda wanna go to bed already.” He breathed to no one in particular. 

Unbeknownst to the youngest Strucker, as he walked away, The angel statue at the other end of the hallway lowered its hands away from its face, stepping down its pedestal with a hand outstretched despite being far away from its target. 

Panic insulated his though his entire being upon seeing his sisters doppelgänger - Silver St. Cloud walking towards him in the opposite direction, an innocent, but cute smile upon her lips as she waved. _Oh shit! No…not now!_ Blood made its way down south, slightly stiffening a - ehem! - certain organ enough to make Andy edgy. Silver bodily appearance was the perfect embodiment of what Lauren looked like at 15 years-old…its why his sister was so popular with the boys in school. He recalls hearing a couple guys talking about his sisters delectable and juicy _‘assets’_ while hiding in the locker room from the ones tending to bully him before homeroom. Lauren Strucker was no stranger to sex. 

Andy could vouch on that. A few months before that night at the dance, Lauren must’ve figured nobody to be home and brought a boy over completely unaware Andy was in the house drawing and listening to music. Andy, upon heading towards the bathroom, having to pass his sisters bedroom to do so, his ears were assaulted by the unmistakable sounds of sex. He remembered immediately freezing…he remembered the door being ajar…he remembered - watching…mostly due to shock. Both Lauren and her boy toy naked on her bed.

It was the first time he’d ever seen Lauren bare. Lauren Strucker, his only sister, was the first girl of his adolescence years he saw naked. The sight of her made him tingle along with all the other foreign, forbidden emotions that wrecked his mind. Her breasts. Her ass. Burned forever into his memory. 

Like a creep, he watched Lauren’s head bob up and down repeatedly on the guys dick. She gagged a little while trying to swallow his entire length, however she was persistent and so was the guy as he kept one of his greedy hands at the back Lauren’s head refusing her to resurface. 

Andy had enough after the asshole called her a _glorified whore_. He remembered the thoughts going though his mind. The first twisted ones about Lauren…ones he shouldn’t be imagining about her. The first time, he acknowledged his mind and body had betrayed him was noticing the hardening tent within his pants. 

The first sexual fantasy he experienced made him wonder how it would feel to kiss and touch her. He also fantasized about sticking his cock into Lauren’s waiting pussy and fuck her and/or blow his hot load into her mouth, down her gullet.

He remembered it being the first time jacking off to Lauren, moaning her name desperately as he’s orgasm spilt out onto his bed sheets. He remembered crying his eyes out afterwards.

Andy tries hard too forget about it.…everything changed once he discovered himself of being a mutant…discovering Lauren was a mutant as well and been keeping it a secret for two years…What the both of them could do together by conjoining hands. He want to embrace who they’re meant to be and uphold their destiny…Lauren didn’t. Despite joined the Inner Circle. He wanted his sister by his side, to open her eyes to show they where meant to be together…belong to one another. His failed, multiple dreams to persuade Lauren into joining him and her refusals, but he never stopped. Till he saw her again. Physically touched her and inappropriate thoughts flooded his mind. 

The nights which followed afterwards, Andy believed himself to be going mad as Lauren started appearing in his bedroom at night. Most times they’d talk, just talk. All other times…they’d fuck. He’d fuck a goddamn hallucination of his sister… 

Admittedly, Andy was - is still a victim of lust. He doesn’t deny it to himself, he still fantasizes about wanting to be back between his sisters legs.

For reasons unclear to him, he knew one of the Frost sisters had something to do with Lauren’s possessive _awakening_ , but wasn’t sure which one it was. After being with Esme these past several months, he didn't rule her out as the culprit. And with Sophie and Phoebe both dead…well, it made asking her that much harder. Since she’s a telepath, Esme is probably aware of the question he’s wanting to ask, yet can’t. 

A giggle brought him back to reality. Silver had a hand over her mouth as her eyes causally looked down. “My!…Seems I’ve made quite an impression, if something like this happens on its own.”

 _Fuck!_  

“I-I’m sorry!” His voice cracking from embarrassment and being uncomfortable. “What we did…it had me all fired up. I…I just couldn’t help myself.”

Silver bites the corner of her lip, hands behind her back. “Please! Don’t apologize…I see it more of a compliment over anything else. I agree, it was hot. Things between us heated up real quick.” Silver St. Cloud was horny as hell at the moment and wasn’t going to allow him to escape a second time, because there will be no interruptions this time around. The Vreeland’s gave Silver, her own hotel room as generosity for the Wayne’s attending their grand opening gala. Her eyes peered into his, letting him know she meant it. “I hope your still interested?” 

Andy swallowed as her tongue licked over her plump lips. _What the fuck am I getting myself into?…Christ!_ “But where-!” 

“The Vreeland’s where handing out a couple hundred keycards to the guests for a one free-night stay…” She says pulling a keycard from the top of her dress. “…A night I’m willing to take advantage of.”

* * *

Esme staggered drunkenly with a bottle of liquor in her hand. Her vision blurred as she slumped to the ground.

“Whoops!” She chuckled to herself, bringing the narrowed neck of the bottle to her lips, taking a long swig. “Good shit!…G-good! So good.” She lazily blew out a breath, crossing her leg over the other. “You taste like Andy…sweet and sweet!” 

Esme explodes into fits of laughter. If anybody came across her, they’d probably think she’s nuts! She grows silent, resting the back of her head agains the wall…sniffling as her intoxicated mind falls back onto Andy once more. 

 _Andy, my Andy. Always so brave. Always so funny. Your exactly what I need…you are perfect! Perfect for me!_ The horrible rhyme Sophie always sang to soothe Andy after preforming her deplorable acts infiltrated her mind caused her bottom lip to trembled as tears fell.

“…I took them away. He asked me to remove the memories and I did!…I locked them behind a barrier deep within his mind. S…Sophie…why! Why did you do it?…Why did you do it, over and over and over and over…” The words drowned out by taking another long gulp from the bottle. “He was only a kid, you psychotic bitch!” 

“Esme. What the fuck are you doing to yourself?” A voice spoke softly…one-out-of-two Esme thought she’d never hear from again. 

“Pheebs…” 

* * *

During the long ride down in the elevator, Andy and Silver remained silent, both are struggling to control themselves, both knowing what was about to happen. 

“Andy!” He suddenly blurted out in an attempt to end the agonizing silence. “I don’t like it when people call me Andrew. Thought I should tell you that.”

Silver smirked nodding her head. He was nervous…it was adorable. _He doesn’t have to do this? We’re not in the room yet, so he could still change his mind._ She was becoming unsettled herself. Silver wanted this, she just had to be sure he did. _Let’s test the waters, yeah?_

She circled around to face Andy, mashing her lips onto his, pressing him against the wall, feeling his already rock hard erection against her stimulated cunt. Grunts and the smacking of their mouths against on another echoed inside the elevator.

 _Ding!_  

The stopping of the elevator forced them to separate in case anyone’s on the other side waiting to step onto the compartment. Once the doors opened revealing nobody there. 

Andy and Silver’s transition from the elevator to the room was lost to the both of them once Silver’s back pressed against the door. His hands clasped Silver’s hips tightly as their tongues explored each others mouths. Andy hoisted Silver up, using his body to support her. With a moan Silver coiled her legs around his waist, while her arms wrapped around Andy’s neck pulling their bodies closer.

“You have…the option…to back out!” She informed between kisses. “I won’t be mad…if you do, just promise, we’ll meet at another place, at another time!”

He only grunted a respond as he attacked her neck. _Guess its a no then!_  

Setting Silver back down, both their clothes where the next thing to go: First the fucking bowtie, _he hated that fucking bowtie!_ …secondly the dinner jacket and so on. Silver loved the fact her dress has an easy access zipper in the front. With a tug of the zipper, the dress dropping from her shoulders and onto the floor joining the articles of Andy’s tux. 

Silver stood before him in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching panties revealing to him the the curves of her youthful body he already knew she might possess, shaking uncontrollably as his eyes visually feasted upon Silver’s breasts… _exactly like Lauren’s! Oh…oh, God!_ Andy’s senses tingled making his dick throb within his boxers.

 _Lauren._  

As they touched, tingling sparks of electricity pulsate through their bodies. Silver allowed the insatiable desire to guide her. “We should probably head into the bedroom?” Andy didn’t argue as she lead them towards the bedroom. He stayed back a couple feet to admire her ass. _It was absolutely perfect!_

_Lauren._

Silver’s body writhed as she laid down on to the comfortable softness of the hotel room mattress. _Such a soft bed to support such a physical activity_ …the coolness of the comforter sent goosebumps across her bare shoulders, arms and legs. She smirked at him with a curling _come-hither_ finger. smiling, Andy crawled onto the bed positioning himself over her, leaned in to kiss her all too familiar full lips. Dipping down to lick away at her neck and nip occasionally at her smooth skin, Silver bent her head back silently moaning. It’s been awhile since she’s had sex…Thomas Elliot was the last boy Silver fucked before her Uncle Theo schemed to use her in seducing and manipulating Bruce. She was nervous, yet very much excited.

Her sweet-smelling soft skin drove Andy over the edge, burying his face between her cleavage sucking, licking as much of her skin without tearing the bra off, incited giggles of pleasure from his sisters doppelgänger. 

_Lauren. I love your breasts! So unnaturally big for a girl your age._

“Andy!…” she cried as another thrill of passion surged through her, clasping onto Andy’s shoulder blades, digging her nails into his skin leaving her marks, unknowingly adding to the collection of scars he’s obtained from Lauren. “…I love how your tongue feels against my skin!… _Andy!_ ”

 _You belong to me!_ ** _NOBODY_** else _will touch you!_ ** _EVER!!! YOUR MINE! YOUR FUCKING BODIES MINE! IT BELONGS TO ME!!!!_** Lauren’s screaming words reverberates inside his head once he starts moving downwards. His mouth trailing down the girls perfect body, inching ever so closely towards her womanhood.

Silver tugged at her panties, wanting to rid herself of the obstacle that’s keeping the pleasures away from her. Taking this act as his cue, his fingers softly gripped ahold of her dark panties pulling them down, achingly slowly, striving to drive her mad with lust. 

 _Lauren_  

 _Jerk!_ Wanting them gone, Silver makes the decision for herself by lifting her legs allowing Andy to rip them off her begging legs. Silver wasn’t a fan of cunnilingus, but for him, she’d make a exception. _There’s always time for firsts, right?_

Andy took his time appreciating the beautiful blossom between Laur-!… _Silver’s_ legs, opened like a flower to him. It made him tremble slightly, the lips of her clit where moist from her aching arousal.

_Take what is yours, my love! It belongs to you!…It all belong to you!_

“Silver-!” He asked.

“Please! Touch me…” She whimpered lowering a shaky hand to her inner thigh. 

With a nod, Andy took both her thighs into his hands, pulling her close. His lips gently came down onto her vulva, kissing and licking every part of her delectable flower, ensuring a single spot isn’t left untouched.

“Mmmm!…Ahhhh!” Overflowing sensations flooded her mind. Andy positioned herlegs over his shoulders making it easier for the both of them. Silver let out a whimper as his tongue worked the flaps of her clitoris and all of Silver’s senses numbed - moaning as her back arched and her eyes went north. Fuck!…Mmmmh…mmmmm! Oh, god!”

 _That’s the spot! Right there!…Eat your sister’s slutty little pussy!…That’s a good boy! This slutty little pussy belongs to you - mmmmm! Baby!!_  

Andy’s erection grew with each moan to leave Silver’s mouth. The animal inside him roared, pouncing the cage, wanting to break free. Andy no longer resisted the temptation; of wanting to fuck her!…

Their eyes met over her body, his and hers clouded with unsatisfied lust. Silver knew what’s to come and grinned naughtily. Sitting up and with eager hands, Silver pulled his boxers down, exposing her to his raging cock. Licking her lips greedy, marveling it. _Oh yeah!…it’ll do!_ She wanted it to make love to her for the duration of the night if possible.

Her eyes darkened. Breathing unevenly, Silver wraps a hand around it. Twitched at her touch. Primal desire washed over her as Silver popped the tip of his dick between her lips, getting a taste of his precum. The suction of her mouth provided Andy a delightful sensation around the lower portion of his body. He grunted sharply as Silver looked up at him.

“Shit…shit! Your lips-! Holy fuck, they’re amazing…Silver!” 

Dark forces infiltrated Silver’s mind. She liked the sound of her name from his gaping mouth. She wanted to please him…she does so by stroking his erection back and forth rewarding her with his own set of whimpers and moans. She felt like such a whore! _Maybe it’s time to find out if I am one._ Removing her hand and making her decision, Silver took it all into her little mouth and sucked on it too the best of her knowledge. 

Andy intervened: a hand at the back of Silver’s head. Guiding her. Pleasuring himself with her mouth. Silver gagged on Andy’s seven-inch penis, he quickly let go right away letting Silver pulled out to breathe. 

“Sorry! Was that too much?”

Amused, Silver smirked shaking her head, slowly. _Maybe a bit too hardcore at the moment._ “Oh, I’m fine!…A little extreme, but the real fun’s yet to come.” Bending an arm behind her own back, unclasping her bra. “I’m not going to be needing this.”

The very sight of her exposed breasts disturbed Andy. The girl was 15 years-old…but possessed the very same, perfect C-cup breasts his 17 year-old sister had. _Very much like Lauren…I’m beginning to understand why every boy wanted her for._

Smiling, Silver laid on the bed, curling a finger at him to come to her. She couldn’t wait anymore!…She needed him! Spreading her legs, arms outstretched for him. He complied with her wish by crawling back onto the bed between her legs.

“I’ll go slow, okay.” Andy reassured, at which she simply nods showing him her acknowledgment. Slow or not, she was ready for him.

Bending himself forward, he slowly inserted it in. The two of them gasped at the sensation together. Though he promised to take it slow, his entirety filled every single inch of her, he welcomed the euphoria; the feeling was incredulous…At the instant Andy felt the difference between Lauren and Silver. The sensation of Silver’s tight moist, spongy walls around his cock was ethereal, nothing could relate to such delight and comfort. Like he could relax some. Unlike Lauren, who forced herself onto him, was greedy, possessive and controlling.

_Lauren!…God your so tight! Has it been this long? I’m sorry! I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Please don't be mad!_

Andy slid out some before entering her once again, this time with greater pace and more force. Silver winced slightly in discomfort having to re-adjust after such a long time. Andy rocked his hips, slid back and forth inside of her pussy. In no time at all, Silver slowly found her rhythm and synchronized with Andy, their movements in perfect unison. like one entity. 

 _Ugh! Yes!…_ **_YES!_ ** _This is how it’s meant to be. We belong together! Belong this way. Soulmates! One individual in two separate bodies, finally united!_ **_FUCK ME, ANDY!_ ** 

Grunting with each thrust, Andy felt his balls bang on the rim of Silver’s anus. The smacking of their skins where audible. Silver refused to look away, no…she wanted him to peer into her soul as his dick did wondrous things to her body. And as a result, she suddenly had a desire to take control for a change. A mischievous chuckle formed upon her lips, and with no forewarning, rolls them across the bed to where she now straddles Andy.

Andy didn't truly complain with the sudden swap. It gave him the prefect viewing of her large and luscious breasts bouncing as she rode him, intensifying the way his erect penis drilled into her pussy. Moaning, Silver tossed her head back, eyes closed, mouth agape rolled her lower body, wanting to swallow up as much of her lover as she possibly could.

“Yes!…Yes! You feel so good….mmmmmm Andy! You don’t know how much I needed this!” Silver grunted returning her gaze back on to him, taking her own breasts into her hands. Squeezing…pinching her nipples. She was tired of masturbation, it was becoming a flavorless routine of hers at Wayne Manor. Hiding away in her bathroom playing with her clit with just her fingers. Weak orgasms which left her unsatisfied…so she stopped: Avoiding the temptation to touch herself…until Andy broke her on the terrace, at which Silver was just about ready to tear off her dress, letting him have her there on the spot, not caring if anyone saw. _Thank you, Emma. You cunning matchmaker!_  

Her body shivered at the touch of his fingers on the skin of her waist. With a low growl, Silver removed his hands off her hips, bringing them to her breasts so he’d play with them instead as her breathing became more erratic attempting to stay in control as her orgasm was approaching. Andy could tell she’s about ready to break, as he’s slowly approaching his as well.

She wanted more…needed more. “Oh Andy fuck me, please!” she pleaded and Andy obeyed, responding by thrusting into the blonde harder and harder. Silver closed her eyes, focusing solely on the cock pumping into her, knowing once she let herself go, she would cum and it would all be over. “Please finish me off! I want you to cum inside of me, I want you to make me cum!” She pleaded desperately. 

With one final stroke of his cock, Silver came undone. Her hips buckled as her lower body spasms against his. Her erupting body-shattering orgasm sent her spiraling, accompanied with ear-piercing screams, to anybody else on this floor would undoubtedly believe a murder was taking place instead of two teenagers fucking. With his own scream, involuntarily squeezing Silver’s nipples _hard_ between his fingers, his balls pumped large amounts of white hot cum into her vaginal canal.

Silver felt the pulsation of Andy’s cock as his semen splashed inside of her, coating her walls. Losing herself to the ecstasy, her vision blurred and grew light-headed…becoming somebody entirely different. “Give it to me!…I want it all, baby!…Fill me up, Andy!…Fill my sweet little pussy up with your seed!…Ngh! - Make it yours!” She cries while clenching her thighs tightly around his dick, milking out every single drop of cum left in his cock.

Mouth agape in shock and eyes dilated, Andy went rigid. _Inside me!…I want it all, you hear me! Every. Fucking. Drop!_ He remembers Lauren growling those word at him, demanding to claim his climax…

It caused him to pull out of her, panting heavily, his mind buzzing from the orgasmic high. A blissful Silver, face shone with a contented afterglow, fell onto the bed next to him.

He prepared to be _feed_. Yet, it didn’t happen. For a moment, he’d forgotten he was with an entirely different girl and was expecting Lauren to mount his face. It was sick and disturbing - immediately after sex, Lauren would force him to _indulge_ their mixed juices inside her, before _feeding_ him with one, last orgasm. He fucking hated it.

“Are you okay?…W-was it too much?” Silver asked turning to the side, propping herself up on her elbow.

He swallowed, his parched throat burned. “No…it was remarkable! I’ve never had anything like that before in my life. I loved it.” 

“Your welcome.” She replied happily. “It was beyond anything I’ve done as well. My mind and body needed that, more than you know.” 

Andy kissed her softly…passionately for a few moments.

“As much as I’d like to stay, my mother will be looking for me.” He crawled out of bed, gathering his clothes. Silver smiled sitting up, grabbing a pen and the tiny complimentary notepad off the bedside table scribbled her number on it. Tearing it off and handing it too him.

“I really don’t want tonight to be the last and only with you. Call me sometime?” Silver purred inching closer. 

He smiled pulling her naked body to him. “Most definitely.” He breathed softly, kissing her once more before collecting his dinner jacket, unaware Silver’s panties made its way into his inner pocket and left. 

* * *

**10-15 minutes earlier**

 Along a busy highway, Lauren drove the Mustang she _‘borrowed’_ from a 36 year-old Jared Harrington. She was only 3 hours into her trip: her destination - Gotham City. It won’t be too much longer till Andy and her are reunited, so she could re-claim what’s exclusively hers. A maddening chuckle escaped her lips.

It happened unexpectedly, a fire ignited inside her chest and grew into a blazing inferno leaving her puzzled at first, until she moaned surprisingly…then she felt it! It was like something was penetrating her womanhood, but it’s impossible!…Lauren wasn’t even touching herself nor-!

“Mmmmm!…Fuck!” She cried out sharply, throwing her head back and gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles where turning white. Something was fucking her pussy directly!…Fucking her without touching her-! “AHHHHH!…Ooooohhhhh fucking shit!…FUCK YES! **YES!** ” Immediately Lauren stomped on the brake, causing her to stop the car in the middle of the fucking highway, but she didn’t care. Her legs broke apart. “Ngh - mmmmmm….uuummmaahhh - shitshitshit!…ffffucking fuckshit!….AHHHHH!” The sounds of car horns fell on deaf ears as her hips begun to grind up and down in her seat. The tension between her legs building into a fiery climax. If she had super strength Lauren would’ve well past torn the steering wheel off its column, but all she could do was keep her grip on it, not daring to touch the impossible…phenomenon except to let it pleasure her.

She simply had no fucking idea as too what the fuck is going on!

“Oooooohhhhhh, yes!…Ohmygoddd o’mighty!” She cried repeatedly hitting the back of her head against the drivers seat head rest repeatedly. “Please!…Mmmmunnghhmm…s-s-ssssoooo…ffffuuucckkkking gooooooddd!” Lauren’s body continued to writhe, it couldn’t be stopped…she didn’t want it to. “Mmaahh! Mmuuaaahh! MmmAHHH!” The orgasm washed through her body like a fucking tidal wave drenching her shorts and caused her body to violently shake as her eyes disappeared into her head. Lauren screamed so hard her throat felt as if its going to burst. 

Lauren slumped forward, resting her sweating forehead on the steering wheel, breathing unbalanced. Her body…more importantly her clit spasming in the all too familiar tingling sensation. Shaking, crying. Throwing the door open, she crawled out…whimpering when crotch her soaked shorts rubbed against her raw womanhood…and fell onto the hot asphalt. Her legs numb…feeling like jelly. Gripping ahold of the car door, Lauren pulled herself up. 

The eldest Strucker child was filled with flashes of Andy _fucking-!_ … _he was fucking-!_ …Her Andy was fucking an another girl-! A MOTHERFUCKING GIRL WHO LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE HER!…WHAT THE FUCK! - WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!!! 

This girl! - A perfect duplicate of Lauren…only younger…14?…15?

She need to get to Gotham!… **NOW!**

* * *

**Now**

 Once in complete solitude, Emma finally let herself fall apart. Memories upon memories, emotions upon emotions flooded through her. Her daughter possessed her body…and wrecked her mind. The years Emma spent building up her emotional shields where in nothing but fragments. Beyond repair…million billion pieces of broken glass on the floor.

**BOOM!**

Emma jumps at the sounds of an object striking the door. “What the hell?!”

Due to her emotional status, Emma’s unable to get a _reading from_ the other side of the door. Unsure as to what’s outside, she’s prepared to defend herself. Taking in a deep breath, hoping she still had it...it’s been a while!

in a quick groan, her body transformed into her more resistant translucent, organic diamond form. Opening the door, she gasps in surprise. There in the doorway, a human-sized statue of a winged angel?...It’s facial aspect, horrifically demonic. Mouth wide-open full of sharp vampiric teeth and clawed hands held out in a grabbing pose.

_You most certainly weren’t here a moment ago!_

Using her enhanced strength Emma scoots the _demonic angel_ out in front of the door, shuffling past it, her eyes lingered on it for a bit, sneering, turning her back...

She heard it. The noise of stone scraping together, she turned back around. Screaming in shock as the statue had moved from the doorway to being inches away from her. However this time it’s face was serene...a normal human looking face, yet its hand reached out to her.

Was it alive? Or somebody playing an unfunny prank. Shaking her head at the latter, it wasn’t a prank...this thing has to be alive...and she didn’t want to tangle with it.

She was done with tonight. Emma was collecting her family and leaving this nightmare of a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...not only is this chapter by far the second longest I’ve written for this story. It’s also the dirtiest one I’ve written as well...took me a couple days of uncertainty of it being too much and two rewrites but everything else was about a few hours altogether.
> 
> The first thing I want to say is about the ‘dream’ Lauren has (Hope your not mad LackingLack) amongst other things. It’s inspired by “Destiny or Despair” by LackingLack.
> 
> 1\. Sophie not only smashed her mother emotional barrier but also brought down the sort of mental block Esme put on Andy’s mind so Lauren could connect with him once more. Hence to dream.
> 
> 2\. Andy choking Lauren through telekinesis Darth Vader style...*daunting Imperial March theme* and mentioning of going through second mutation wasn’t a random thing its something I’ve been planing for Andy since beginning but we won’t be seeing this happen till the 2nd installment of Silvery Knights.
> 
> 3\. Yes Phoebe survived and Esme’s a hot mess right now as she’s fighting on what she’s done and her emotions for Andy, (In my story Esme was never romantically interested in Lorna, Andy was just joking with Sophie in ch. 6)
> 
> 4\. Andy has unresolved issues with his relationship with Lauren because he still loves her and secretly yearns to be with her despite her aggressive personality. And was it really Lauren’s hallucinations he ‘made love’ to, don’t forget Sophie :-D plus I intentionally made Silver slightly Lauren-y during their smutty time.
> 
> 5\. I’ll be going into detail as to why Silver and Lauren lookalike in a future one-piece and no they aren’t twins.
> 
> 6\. The smut piece was originally meant for Andy and Lauren as I had Andy intercept Lauren while he’s unconscious but ultimately made it Andy/Silver instead. No hate please.
> 
> 7\. The Lauren car thing...uhhh, was the most weirdest thing I’ve written for this story. It happens concurrently with Andy and Silver’s sexy time...at least the last few paragraphs that is. The intense and volatile orgasm Lauren experiences was not just her own but also Andy and Silver’s, having an orgasm 3x greater than normal because of her connection to Andy and indirectly hinting Lauren’s connected to Silver in some way.
> 
> 8\. The Angel statue. Imaginative brownie points to those who know what it is. The Weeping Angel is just a small antagonist in this story till the end becoming the direct cause of the next installment.


	7. CH. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A re-post of just part I of ch. 7 only tweaked itty bitty bit. Sorry!...
> 
> If nobody liked it originally, I'm sorry! I consider a part of the story...so, yeah!

As she settled into the farthest booth in Pauli’s Diner.

Illyana Rasputina believed herself to be going _crazy_. The Eye filled her head with conflicting voices of different people of the past: Including the voice of the now-mysteriously vanished Dr. Stephen Strange. Letting out a grunt of discomfort, Illyana pressed both of her temples with her the tips of her fingers in an attempt to soothe the throbbing pain.

It didn’t help. She wasn’t ready…nor properly trained to handle its power. Yet, Strange gave it to her right before he disappeared, simply because Illyana was the only person he trusted with a fricking Infinity Stone.

_Just because I mention an Infinity Stone, don’t be expecting Thanos to be showing up to claim it and snap his fingers!_

The Eye of Agamotto - or Time Stone as the Eye of Agamotto was nothing more than a container to better wield the stones dangerous power- flooded her mind with imprints of multiple alternate futures.

She regrets opening the Eye allowing its powerful glow to wash over her. Dr. Strange vowed to teach her how to wield it wholly, since Illyana was a top candidate to becoming the next Sorcerer Supreme, yet he decided to give an inexperienced mutant sorceress an immensely, unlimited powerful cosmic gem which predates the very universe itself before vanishing without a trace.

He left her on her own to figure out how to control it. When she opened it for the first time, various voices - in many, many languages…some she wasn’t entirely sure were of Earth, screamed inside her mind. However the languages she could understand attempted to coax her into touching it.

_Reach out!…Reach out and touch it!…Reach out and hold it!…Reach out and wield the power of time itself!_

_NO!…NO! Illyana, don’t listen to them, you hear me?! Don’t touch it!…Don’t ever touch it! It’ll kill you! Do you understand!?…Illyana!_ This particular voice…Illyana eventually discovered long ago, the disembodied voice belonged to a fellow mutant. A descendent of the Von Strucker twins: Andrew Strucker. As too why he’d be communicating with her through the stone while the real Andrew - Andy Strucker was currently present at a some grand opening to the Vreeland hotel was beyond her.

Was she obsessed with finding the reason why?… _Yes! Yes you are._

With a grumble, Illyana placed her hands to her face.

* * *

“Master Bruce, I suggest we calling it a night?” Alfred adds upon collecting Bruce and Selina off the dance floor. “The current atmosphere is becoming quite unsuitable for youngsters, as the hour approaches midnight.”

Bruce nods, Selina and him where the only _youngsters_ in ballroom full of unruly high-classed socialites. All the other teens like Ollie, Ronnie and Andrea seemed to have dispersed already, likely to other parts of the hotel. “Alright, let me-!…I’ll go find Silver than we can head out.” Bruce acknowledged his guardian scanning the crowd for his surrogate sister.

“Miss. St. Cloud informed me earlier, she will be taking advantage of the Vreeland’s complementary one-night stay at the hotel!”

Bruce mentally scratched his head. Raising a brow in confusion. Silver told Alfred, she would preferred going back to the manor, before handing him the keycard, Veronica gave her upon arrival. He didn’t quite understand why Silver would change her mind all of a sudden. “Odd, I thought she didn’t want to stay?”

Next to him, Selina tried to keep her amusement suppressed. _Your no ace detective yet, Bruce if you can’t figure it out. Silver St. Cloud; one helluva an excited minx!_ “M-maybe she had a change of…heart or something.” Smiling wide now, hands on hips wanting to burst out loudly in fits of laughter.

“I don't think we should leave her behind, then.” Bruce added.

“Right you are, Master Bruce.” Alfred agreed by digging into his coat pocket, fishing out the keycards Bruce and Selina handed over to him earlier. “I believe you should do the same.”

“Eh! Why not, this girl could use a night of luxury!” Selina shrugged a shoulder plucking hers from the butler’s hand. “It free after all.”

* * *

Seething.

Was the only word Lauren could use at the moment to express the murderous stirring that flooded her mind, as her foot pressed the gas pedal into the floorboard of the car. Speeding at nearly almost 100 MPH in a 75 speed limit zone, not that she cared. She’ll go through all who attempts on keeping her from getting to her soulmate. _Just like the others._

Esme… _Oh, yes! You’ll be the first to go!_ Her knuckles whitening on the steering wheel as thoughts on how to kill the telepath caused her to giggle through her teeth.

She’ll enjoy it too, once Esme’s dealt with…this so-called double of _Lauren_ will be next. Upon entering Gotham’s city line, Lauren allowed herself to smile enthusiastically.

_I’m here my wolf!…I’m coming to you!_

Unseen by the pre-occupied Eldest Strucker, Sophie watched her from the passenger seat with a smirk of fulfillment before fading away, settling herself into the burrows of Lauren Von Whore’s mind…waiting. Waiting for her moment to emerge.

_You truly are the weakest one - Aren’t you?_

* * *

Esme retched into the toilet bowl as Phoebe ran her fingers through her sisters messy hair. Massaging her scalp. She used her abilities, to clear most of the _intoxicated soup_ from Esme’s mind.

“I-I’m sorry…” Esme sputtered indistinctly, sniffling sharply. Eyes red from crying so damn much. “I…I didn’t want to leave you. If-if I had known you survived, I’d-!”

“Shhhh!…Let’s not worry about that at the moment. My focus is too sober you up, before we leave.” Phoebe purred into her sisters ear. Phoebe didn’t need Esme to tell her - beg her for forgiveness…she already sensed it.

She wanted Esme to forgive her for helping Sophie in preparation of abducting Andy Strucker after the destruction was done and Lauren Strucker disposed of, so her psychotic sister could begin the Frost-Von Strucker bloodline…

* * *

  **Then**

_“Don’t you think this plan of yours is getting out of hand?…He’s gone! Lorna took him with her-!” Phoebe asked hours after Sophie and her broke away from Reeva, after the leader of the Inner Circle declared war on the Mutant Underground._

_“Lorna Dane will be getting what’s coming to her!…I will be getting my wolf back!” Sophie spat opening her dresser to reveal a single photo of Andy, kissing it._

_The sight disturbed Phoebe. She was all up for the revolution…but this? This was getting out of control. After Esme wiped Andy’s memories, Sophie found an alternative solution: Using Andy’s unresolved urges for Lauren Strucker, by mentally tricking the boy into believing he was_ spending time _with illusions of his sister. All the while Phoebe kept their own sister busy as it happened._

_“Dammit, Sophie, he doesn’t remember!”_

_“He will. He’ll remember how much I love him and him, me!”_

_Phoebe could stop her. But what was the point…she was in too deep with her sister’s plot. Sophie Frost was beyond reasoning with._

_“Wha-!” Phoebe began only to be cut off rudely by Sophie._

_“Get out.” Sophie growled coolly. She begun removing articles of her clothing. “Get out! I need to punish my wolf, because you pissed me off more than I already am!…”_

_“Sophie. Please! don’t do-!” She called out, but is interrupted once more._

_“Leave now! Or I’ll make it much more worst for you after I’m finished!…Go play with Esme or something. Better yet, let Fade know, he’s to be ready to go in the morning.” Sophie growls coolly, she didn’t stop removing her clothes. “If it’s Lauren he wants, I’m going to make sure she’s unwanted by him.”_

_In defeat, Phoebe left the room in silence. She had a job to do._

****

**Now**

Esme wiped her mouth.

“I love you, Pheebs.” Esme whimpered, beginning to lean in to Phoebe. Intending to kiss her. Phoebe chuckled lightly pushing her away.

“Uhhh…Yeah! - Your not kissing me with vomit mouth!”

The door of the bathroom opens and the clacking of high heels against the bathroom tiled floor quickly approached their stall. Phoebe rose to her feet and met her mother’s unemotional gaze.

“What is the meaning of this?” Emma snapped pointing to a pale Esme slumped against the toilet.

“Esme, hit the booze too hard. I’m just trying to-!”

“Irresponsible! The both of you!…I don’t have time for this shenanigans between the two of you. Pick your sister up off the floor, now! We’re leaving.” The Frost Matriarch turned on her heels towards the exit.

Some would be concerned about Emma’s hostility. Not Phoebe. She knew exactly why.

_You stayed in your diamond form for too long, Mother. Your cold-heart was shattered…so you froze it once more. Afraid mother. Afraid of your emotions…your past!_

Emma stopped sharply. Slowly Emma glared coldly over her shoulder at Phoebe. After a beat, she sneered indifferently and walked out.

_Ungrateful little brat!_

* * *

Andy steps off the elevator, yanking the loose bowtie off his neck. During the ride down, he attempted to re-tie it himself only to fail multiple times. With a sneer, he tossed it into a trash bin before proceeding back towards the ballroom. With a tired sigh, he rounds the corner…almost colliding with a girl coming from the other direction.

“Oh!…Uhhhh, hello!…I…I didn’t see you coming.” She says in a unmistakable Russian accent. He found her to be quite breathtaking: Her thin face, high cheekbones and pricing large, wide-set hazel eyes. The girl was a couple inches taller, possible older. Just by one or two years. With a nervous chuckle, she immediately looked at the ground, blushing madly. He recognized she was embarrassed. “I don’t quite understand my way around this place.”

With a smile, Andy steps to the side. Pointing a finger over a shoulder behind him. “Elevators are back that way. Should take you down to the lobby if that’s where your heading.”

“Thank you, Andy.” She smiles walking past him, realizing too late on her mistake. _You called him by his name! You moron!_ She panicked and quickened her stride. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Illyana, you daft bimbo!…Argh!_

 _“_ Hold on!” He called out, jogging in front of her. Blocking her from leaving. “You-you just called me by name!”

_Play it cool, Rasputina._

“Yes!…Yes I did! Is it an issue?”

He only stared at the strange blonde in awe for just a couple moments before continuing. “I didn’t tell you who I was though?”

Illyana suddenly broke into fits of nervous giggling. How was she going to explain herself to him. _Oh maybe something like, I’ve been watching you for quite sometime - Not in a creepy-ass stalker kind of way - because the Eye of Agamotto pointed me in your direction._ She found herself laughing for too long. At which she stopped, gulping hard. Illyana tried to speak, but a pathetic little squeak is all that managed to come out of her. _Oh my God, did you just squeak!?…Don’t squeak! Your not a mouse!_ Illyana Rasputina let out another nervous squeak. **_STOP IT! STOP SQUEAKING!_** _…Your acting as if you’ve never interacted with a person before._ “I…I know who you are. I’ve been watching you for awhile…I know your a mutant. A-a powerful one.”

“Who are you?” He asks dubious, upon watching her play with her hands.

“Illyana. Illyana Rasputina.” She replies. “I understand your suspicions about about me. Well you don’t have to worry…I’m a friend. An ally. I’m a mutant as well.”

“Are you really?”

Instead of speaking, Illyana showed by conjuring a teleportation disc. “Would you like to see the Renaissance? The actual events in Europe spanning from the 15th to the 17th century! I promise you its not one of them fairs you Americans host occasionally.”

Again he gawked at the portal in awe. It was tempting…oh, so tempting but he shouldn’t. “Look, I appreciate the offer…but I’ve had one hell of a night and all, I really want to find my family and go on home.”

With a nod, Illyana closes the disc with a soft smile. “Very well then,” The blonde strode past him, only walked a few feet before conjuring another disc. She turns giving him a friendly smile. “By the way. The next time we meet, don’t address me by name.” Andy furrowed his brow in utter confusion. “Don’t acknowledge you know me. Let me be the one to approach you.”

“Why?”

“Because we haven’t met _officially_ yet! And she will never forgive me for spoilers!” With a wink Illyana leaps through and disappears leaving Andy bewildered.

_...I’m here my wolf!…I’m coming to you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is beginning to drive me insane!...It's starting to be not what I imagined it to be. Mostly because I want to get the first story written.
> 
> If anyone is rather frustrated with me at the moment...I understand! I literally posted 2 parts of ch. 7 only to delete them after a day or so, crammed the 1st part of ch. 7 at the end of ch. 6. Then deleted it cause I wanted to leave ch. 6 alone. I'm sorry...but I'm struggling a bit with my concentration and writing...personal issues going on right now.


	8. Ch. VIII

_…I’m here my wolf!…I’m coming to you!_

Andy froze on the spot. An easily distinguished ominous voice echo through his mind. Her voice. Not Silver… _Lauren!_ \- One might ask how he could possibly know: Because he can feel her…their connection reestablished. She was close…too close.

It was too late. Somebody bolted across the hallway towards him. A breathy, euphoric laugh punctured his ears. Turning around at the last second, Andy only caught a glimpse of blonde hair before he was slammed into the wall. A sharp pain erupted at the back of his head, disorienting him a bit, after smacking it against the wall. With a grunt, he attempts to rub the aching spot, only to find his arms restrained at his sides….by miniaturized shields. Shields he didn’t have to second guess who his assailant is…he knew.

“ _Mein Liebling!_ …Oh, my sweet brother. My love! - I’ve missed you!…Did you miss me?…” Lauren spoke softly, almost in a coo, her face only centimeters away. A malicious smile spreads upon her lips. “…I know you have, but I’m here now. We’re going too make it all better, you and I!”

Trailing a longing finger along his cheek, Lauren dissolved one of the shields holding his hand at bay. Her fingers wrapped with his…their combined powers awaken Fenris, flooding their bodies with its power: Minds fusing together…becoming one single entity: Casting both of the Strucker siblings with a dangerously, yet beautiful golden glow that illuminated the hallway.

“Feel me, Andy! Feel us…together! How it’s meant to be!” She purrs stepping closer. Andy, memorized by the beauty standing before him gave in. He longed to unite with Lauren, mentally and physically, yet he resisted…he struggled. Fought against her, trying to break free.

The power output growing exponentially between them. If they unleashed it now, the entire section of the building will collapse, killing everybody.

 _You will never escape me again!_ Ironically, Lauren did exactly the same thing in the past: She fought him. Rejected him and ran, simply because she was afraid… _Oh, how stupid I was._ Lauren tightens her grip, ensuring Andy will never escape!…Escape her. Them.

He whimpered slightly, causing the eldest Strucker sibling to suck in a shaky breath. Lauren wanted him…her soulmate.

“Lauren!…” She loved how her name came from his lips. “…Let go! - Lauren, let go of my hand!” Andy yelped, clawing at hers. Their power was become incredibly unstable…if they continued, everybody in the entire hotel will die!…Esme!…Emma!…Silver and Silver’s family and them - Lauren and Andy. “We’ll kill everybody here!”

“No, I will never let you go! **EVER!** …Your mine, you belong to me, like how I belong to you!”

“Lauren!… **NO** -!”

“Quit fighting me!” Lauren roared at him in frustration, letting go of his hand, placing both hands on his biceps…squeezing. He whimpers again… _Mmmm! Yes, these arms are mine._ With an audible moan, Lauren pulled Andy close to her, dissolving the other shield which kept his only remaining hand trapped. “Why’re you being so difficult? I’m your goddess! God…or whoever made us, molded me for you: The perfect soulmate! The perfect sister! The perfect lover!…The perfect wife!…Heh. Heheheh! A…ha…HAHAHAHAHA!”

Horrorstruck, Andy looked at the girl in front of him…a remnant shell of what used to be his sister. Lauren Strucker: Once caring and nurturing - now a possessive and belligerently abusive individual, who _punished_ him if he said anything unruly towards her.

“Stop it, Lauren!…W-why’re you doing this?!”

“Because your mine! M-I-N-E! Mine!” She purrs in close proximity. “Our love is inevitable, Andy!…I wanna hear you say it!…I want you to look into my eyes and tell me, your mine!”

Shaking, he’s hesitant for a moment. Different emotions stir within him. It was no use…he was at the mercy of Lauren Strucker. “I…I’m yours!…” Lauren didn’t believe him. _I’m not stupid!_ _Sounds like my love is forcing those words to come out. I want them from the heart!…_ Her hands tighten on his arms. Crushing them, where she might break his bones. “Agh!…Please, Lauren!…Agh!”

“TELL ME!”

“I love you!…I love you, Lauren! I’ve loved you for so long, I can’t fathom a single moment without you!…I belong to nobody else except you! I’m owned. Adored. I am yours!” He cries out sharply, she breathes releasing the pressure she held on his biceps, a surge of happiness coursed through her being, while smiling impishly down at him

Lauren ensnared him in her arms. Smashing their lips together in a forced kiss. The kiss lasts for a couple minutes. Resting her forehead against Andy’s stroking his cheek with her thumb. “I…I love you, Andy!…I love you so much, it hurts. I don’t want to keep fighting with you. I don’t-!…Want to fight with you anymore!”

Andy breathed exhaustedly, staring into Lauren’s dark eyes. “I don’t want to fight it anymore, Laure! Us!…You! Me!…I was being selfish, okay, I’m sorry!” He says cupping her face with his hands. Smiling…well - trying to smile believably. “I want to love you, like how Andreas loved Andrea!”

Lauren titters removing his hands away from her face. “How stupid do you think I am? Attempting to butter me up so I’d forget to make the person responsible for taking you away from me suffer.” Her hands grip either lapel of his dinner jacket pulling him into her. “Where is she Andy? Tell me where Esme Frost is, so I might rid this fucking Earth the last remaining frosty brain rapist!”

He ignored the question. Replacing his hands on her face. “Just stop it, Lauren!…I’m getting tired of this motherfucking tirade of yours! Can’t you see you’ve won!…You will not hurt anyone because we are leaving! Understand!

His sister continues to laugh. “Don’t you tell me-!” Lauren was cut off mid-sentence once Andy’s hand flew across her face. Shocked. A little bit angry…the sharp sting stirred the swelling pleasure within her.

“You will listen to me for once goddammit! You will listen or there will be consequences.” A fist balled at one side while pointing a finger at her chest. He struggled to keep his demeanor up when Lauren popped his finger into her mouth, sucking it carefully, letting out a soft moan in the possess. Swallowing nervously Andy yanked his finger back, wiping it on his pants. “We are leaving!”

“No we’re not!”

“Yes! Yes we are!”

“NO WE’RE NOT!” Lauren screams throwing out an arm lobbing one of her disc across the hall. “I will deal with Esme!…then I’ll deal with the fucking clone of me, you fucked earlier.” She basked in her brothers surprised expression. “Did you think I wouldn’t know about her?…I felt her, _Mein Liebling!_ I felt everything you gave her, you nearly caused my body to explode from such a unworldly fix. But not to worry my love. Once I’m finished here, you will fuck me over and over again until I feel that same amount of bliss again. You will not stop until I’m satisfied!…Even if we end up bringing his building down in process.”

“NO!” He shouts angrily stepping away from her.

“DON’T TALK BACK TO ME!” Lauren explodes in anger, body shaking from such fury. “You will abide me…or I’ll make you! Just like old times, when you refuse to listen to me!”

“FUCK YOU!”

Lauren roared as she charged at Andy. He was ready for her - his own anger swallowed him, extending a hand, curling his fingers. Lauren stopped in her tracks. Hands instantly at her throat as he strangled her.

Just like in her motherfucking dream. It didn’t last long. It happened in a flash releasing her from the telekinetic grip.

She saw it happen.

Andy was standing there one moment and now gone, like dust in the wind. Her eyes widen upon meeting the bizarre demonic-like angel statue directly in front of her…frozen in a silent sharp-teethed scream.

 _What the fuck!…What the fuck is this thing?!…_ **_WHERE’S ANDY!_ **

Taking her eyes off the statue. It moved towards her with a _pop!_

Lauren Von Strucker was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to go ahead and end this story here with this chapter and epilogue...because hard to admit...I've already written the first chapter and part of the second to the next story...whoops! :-D
> 
> I will be making a follow-up series called: Silvery Knights anthology series which'll explain what will happen to Sophie once she discovers Lauren's gone after gloating to her mother and sisters. The second will focus on Silver dealing with the sudden disappearance of Andy along with what I tend to make her be.
> 
> Sorry to disappoint everyone.


	9. Epilogue

**Yucatan Peninsula, Someways from Tulum - date: Unknown**

Within in a dense jungle, full of thick vegetation and tall trees. Trees which hid the skies, encased the grounds below in darkness. The only source of light were the single rays of sunlight which managed to poke through the treetops. The sounds of exotic birds. The howling of Capuchin monkeys as they play with one another along the branches of the trees.

A lone jaguar prowled in the bushes, patiently waiting as its prey - one of the monkeys landed safe on the ground…or at least it thought. The predator broke through the brush, pouncing on the tiny creature catching it within its teeth and ran back towards its den. The monkeys high above scream in panic, unable to do a thing about it.

 _Pop!_ Andy materialized seemingly out of nowhere.

“AHHHHH!” Andy screamed helplessly as he lands on the thick brush the jaguar had previously occupied. Grunting in pain, Andy rose to his feet. His tuxedo…or what was left of it. Dirty and torn. Disoriented, Andy looks around his surround to find he’s surrounded by nothing but jungle. “W-w-what the hell!”

A noise of something rummaging in nearby vegetation causes him to turn in its direction.

“H-hello?…Is somebody there?!”

The sound of bare feet across the dirt behind him, making him freeze in terror. Andy has seen movies like this…some unlucky wonderer ends up lost in the woods and ends up eaten by fauna. He was somethings lunch!

Once again his ears pick up pitter-patter of feet above him. In the trees and a loud whistle can be heard.

Was he dealing with humans?…A hunting tribe maybe?

Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick at the side of his neck. Grunting lightly, Andy brought a hand up to his neck to feel something sticking into his skin. pulling it out and inspecting it to discover the pain was a single, small dart made from unknown material.

Whatever the dart injected into his bloodstream took immediate effect: Lightheadedness causing him to lose focus until his vision blurred. His body fell on the ground, limps feeling heavy and numb.

Three figures appear around him. _Yup!…Their human!_

One of them, wearing what seemed to be tribal robes kneeled to him. “Is he one of them?”

“Don’t know!…He doesn’t look to be a Templar. Shipwrecked?”

“He just so happened to be near our encampment. I don’t like it! Lets bring him to Mentor.”

“Are you loco? What if he is a member of the Templar Order? We don’t need another assault at our door-!”

“Enough, Bento.” The hooded woman on his left spat. “If his allegiance is with our enemies, his life will end by our blade."

As these mysterious people gripped ahold of him, Andy’s world went black.


	10. Author's Note

Sorry! This isn't a chapter...

So I'll begin with saying, after careful consideration...I'll be rewriting this story. The reason for this is because a good friend of mine, who is currently majoring in Literature, borrowed my computer and accidentally stumbled across this story and instead of writing her essay, she read every single chapter and gave me very good constrictive feedback. The only thing we both agreed upon was getting rid of Sophie entirely because too me it was the less focused plot upon a mess of other plot points. Though I don't find it too hard to do.

The things I changed: I got rid of the _Sophie_ plot including the _Sophie-centric_ chapter. Sorry. Majority of the chapters are the same, but I've changed and added some things like added more to Andy and Illyana's interact. Wrote a piece on lightly hinting as to who Silver St. Cloud is. Please don't hate me!...

However I'm not entirely sure if I should post these _new_ chapters right after this note or post them separately but leave both stories accessible, the only thing is all future stories of this series will be based upon the _rewritten_ version.

Spin-off stories (I've thought of so far) that'll soon follow under the Silvery Knights Anthology series:

 **Silvery Knights Anthology: She's What?! -** Focus on Silver

 **Silvery Knights Anthology: Sister Conundrum -** Focus solely on Esme and Phoebe

 **Silvery Knights Anthology: An Ice Queen's Heartache -** Focus on Emma, with Esme, Phoebe and Silver as background characters.

If anyone has any suggestions or comments...you know what to do!

_Stay classy!_

P.S. I heard Natalie Alyn Lind is going to be in the second season of Tell Me A Story...in my opinion, I didn't really care all that much for the first season...but hey! Its me.


End file.
